This is a Fight to Change the World
by jankmaster98
Summary: Yilsse faces danger from every side, in the West Plegians and bandits raid, in the North the Khans remain remote and distant, in the South monsters ravage the land, and off the East Coast ships bearing the paulownia flower are seen prowling the waters. Can one tactician save this nation? Maybe if the princess stopped bothering him... Crossover with Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings.
1. Devil King

A/N: So I going to do my own take on FE: Awakening, I loved the game so much, but I also love another series that I feel might synergy well in its own way with FE. Anyone familiar with said series might recognize it immediately, but for thoses of you just interested in FE, rest assured it will not be neglected. Now, onto the first part of the story!

* * *

The battle was going to be crucial, it was going to decide everything. All the battles, all the time, all the struggles and hardships that had built him up to this point were going into this effort now. A loud crash echoed throughout the chamber as he saw his friend match the tyrant they were fighting blow for blow, but it was not enough. Power and ferocity radiated from this man, this king of destruction and horror. Yet how much of him was still man? How much was not simple beastial hunger and rage, how else could anyone put into action such wretched plans, and commit atrocities by the thousands? It didn't matter now, it wasn't the time for introspection or reflection, it was the time to fight!

With a cry a bolt of lightning was launched at the madman while his blade was locked with another. The blast found its mark, but the foe of all good and honest people in the land only laughed as the Thoron spell almost bounced off his armor. With a smile that could chill bone, the monster threw off the blade of his opponent and send him tumbling to the ground. The demon who'd brought them to this point attacked the only other person currently standing in the room. Fire and death roared out from his left hand, and the magical defenses that stood against the blows could only shudder against this assault. The owner of said protection spells was then soon blasted across the room and found the wall crashing into his back. Without a big change in circumstances, the two heroes who stood against this warmonger and his plans would be nothing more than dust before his might.

"Insolent fools!" The tyrant said as he approached where the Heir of Heroes lay on the ground. "Have you learned nothing?"

With an armored foot he kicked the blue haired leader of men across the room and laughed maniacally as he brought his weapons ready to deal the killing blow.

"There are be none before me! There shall be none after me!" He stood before his fallen foe, ready to deal the killing blow, and end all hope for all, "Die now for defying the House of a Hundred Demons, for I am the Devil King of the Sixth Heaven! O-"

"You talk too much!"

The black hearted individual turned his head around just in time to see a powerful Thoron spell crash into him. Unlike the last time though, this bolt struck with hard fury knocked back the Devil King. Rather than act surprised or angered however, the one hailed as the Devil King could only smile in satisfaction as a lone man walked towards doom and destiny. Eyes of a weathered but kindhearted sort gazed into eyes full of malice and darkness. While there was dark power in one set, there was hope and courage in the other, but in both plainly seen both was one thing. Determination and a will of iron that would see both to whatever end they had chosen. This was clear to both, and both knew that this would be their last and final encounter one way or another.

"I suppose I might have been wrong about you! Perhaps there yet exists one in this world who is worthy of my name! It matters not, you cannot stop what is destiny, what is fate!"

"No! I will stop you, stop you here and now forever!"

The clash of power began with lightning and fire struggling against each other, a fight more of willpower than of raw strength. The words of power read off the ancient and powerful tome sparked energy and might of another age long gone, while the power that stood against it was a miracle of metallurgy and sorcery both, a combination of the best of modern science and the worst of ancient magics. Sparks and flames spewed forth from the center of their duel, and another close by would have surely felt the massive surge of power radiating throughout the room.

It was with a whisper and not a yell the battle was decided, with the small utterance of the final word of power the strength of the Thoron spell became that of a storm, vengeful and righteous in fury. Even as the Devil King tried to fire his way through the magical might arrayed against him his power failed. He was engulfed in storm and electricity and cried out in pain once his body was enveloped in the tempest. It was at this point the Scion of Legends saw his chance. With the blade of heroes he ran the monster through with all the might left in his bones. Even the power of the House of a Hundred Demons could not stand against such force, with a earth shattering roar the Devil King fell to his knees and began to fade from this world.

With the battle seemingly over with, the two heroes of the hour stood exhausted but jubilant in their own way. What only one of them saw was that the Demon King was not quite done with his fight.

"YOU INSOLENT WRETCHES!" He cried as he let off one last blast towards the two heroes.

With a great shove the tactician of the Shepherds of Ylisse pushed his commanding officer out of the way of the final dying strike of their enemy. The attack narrowly missed them both, but the force of the explosion knocked them to the ground. The smoke cleared from the tactician's eyes and one of the first things in his field of vision was his friend's hand. Grasping it quickly, the master of magic, blades, and tactics got up to his feet and smiled a with a sigh of relief.

"Think, it's over now." The Exalt of Ylisse surmised as red devilish energy dissipated from the now empty armor. "We only carried the day thanks to your work."

Even as Chrom said those words the vision and mind of the man hailed as the High Deliverer of the land became clouded and dark. A sharp and menacing laugh was heard in his head, and it wasn't long before a voice became to worm its way into a brain normally full of strategies and battle plans.

' _How little you understand of destiny and power, young child.'_

It said as control began to vanish, even as he could still feel his hands and feet.

' _How arrogant you were to think you could stand against my might. Watch now as all your work is undone!'_

The tactician heard a grunt of pain and saw a flash of light. He wanted to scream, but no words came out of his mouth. The sight he was treated to was his closest friend skewered by a bolt of lightning, and even before his eyes turned down to his hands he knew who fired that mortal wounding blow. He wanted to cry, scream, anything, do something rather than be a prisoner in his own body. Yet there was nothing, the tactician's eyes could only turn towards Chrom's face, still full of kindness and trust despite losing life as every moment passed.

"Please... It's not your fault. Leave this place and live... Your hear me? That's an order! Live, live.."

That last thing heard before his conscious mind ended was damnable laughter of a man who'd caused the land to be torn asunder, and then the world melted into blackness.

* * *

A/N Well, now that the chapter everyone knows about is over with, we can then move on to the real deal! Trust me this fic will not just be a rehashing of the story, it's gonna have lots of twists and turns, so please, stay tuned and read and review! I am also looking for a Beta Reader for this story, anyone interested can either PM me or leave me a review!


	2. Introductions

A/N Again back with this story! Hopefully I don't just hit all the same beats as the game? Where's the fun in that?

* * *

He couldn't see shit right now, but maybe that had something to do with the fact that his face was pressed in what he assumed was dirt. That wasn't so bad though, not compared to how much his head hurt. That might make him inclined to just stay face first in the dirt for a bit longer. That musing was interrupted by footsteps, from the sound that one or two of them made they were heavily armored, Naga willing they weren't bandits. The last thing he needed was a possible beating and the removal of what little possessions he could feel on his body. What was he doing here on the ground anyway? His mind wracked itself for answers, but nothing seemed to come. Hell, even memories of who he was seemed lost to him. That might've been a combination of exhaustion and perhaps the circumstances that led him to be sniffing up dirt, but the fact that even his own name escaped him for now worried him immensely.

"Come on! Look at him, he's still breathing! We can't just leave a person like this." Someone said, the voice of a girl it sounded like.

Voices? But from whom? They didn't sound like bandits but his body refused to help him do the polite thing and stand up and greet them.

"We have no idea why a person would just be left out here in the open like this," A much more stern and authoritative sounding person spoke now, his voice carrying the weary and grilled tones of soldier.

"I'll not just leave someone splayed out on the ground like this Frederick, not if I can help it." A third person intoned, earning a sigh from at least one other member of the unseen party.

It would look comical to any onlooker, four individuals on an open field, as a blue haired and well armored individual rolled a decidedly oddly dressed young man on his back. Now it was the time for the person on the ground to open his eyes. While the first thing he saw was nothing but blinding light on account of his eyes adjusting to natural sunlight, the next thing he focused on were the faces of three decidedly different people. One face was young and full of curiosity, with large and inquisitive eyes that darted everywhere at once. The second one was clearly the oldest of the three, what with several lines of worry and clear experience etched on his visage. His gaze was like iron as he seemed to probe for any sign of treachery or deceit, if one could hazard a guess the hardened warrior had faced some great betrayal in the past.

Then there was the third face who entered the formally earthbound man's field of vision was markedly different from the others. Putting aside the fact that his hair was blue of all colors, he seemed to be possessed of a natural air of authority and presence like those warriors one reads about in children's stories and dusty history tomes. It was strange to think that such persons could really exist, and even stranger still to think that one could be met on some field in the middle of nowhere.

"Well, now that you're up," The blue haired warrior said as he held out his hand, "Sleeping face first on the ground isn't what I'd call healthy. You should get on your feet."

Taking the stranger's hand tentatively, the amnestic wanderer pulled himself up to his feet to get a better look at his surroundings and who he was surrounded by. The field was as unimaginative and nondescript as you could possibly find. With naught but grass in most directions, dotted by the occasional tree breaking the monotony. In the far distance one could see a small town with a large chapel visible even from here, and a short distance from where they were standing was a small dirt road barely large enough for even the smallest of wagons. Further towards the city, small farms and homesteads dotted the landscape, but nothing so as to suggest any large scale settlement of this area.

"That far off look in your eyes suggests you're lost traveler, you mind giving us your name?" The apparent leader of this band asked

"My name is-" His mind wracked itself for an answer, but nothing seemed to come. "I'm sorry, I can't remember right now."

"Oh I know what this is!" The chipper girl spoke up now, "I remember my tutors teaching me about this! I think it's called amnesia."

"What it's called is grade-a bullshit." The grim and armored figure "You cannot expect us to believe in these troubled times that a person lying on the side of the road with "no memory" is not a sign of treachery."

It appeared the soldier was about to draw upon his blade, but found himself told to stand down with a gesture from his apparent leader.

"Peace Frederick! If he meant us any harm he would've made a move by now. And not once during this conversation has his hand gone to his blades."

He had a sword? With a surprised look on his face, the Man with No Name looked to his left side to see that there was indeed a sword there. In fact, not just one sword, but two of similar designs. One was longer than the other and was presumably a two handed blade, the shorter sword was not quite the length of a broadsword but had enough length to not be considered a dagger. The distinctive feature of those two blades together though was their curved design, red silk inlays on the sword handles, and an odd crest of a black flower inside of a yellow flower printed on the blade.

"Maybe we should start with our names, if yours escapes you. My name is Chrom, the little bundle of energy is my sister Lissa, and the cute and cuddly teddy bear over there is Sir Frederick of Riverfell."

"Hear that Frederick, you're me and Chrom's stuffed animal now!" Lissa giggled while Frederick could only sigh in exasperation.

"Oh the things I put up with for the sake of my oaths..."

Witnessing that little banter brought a smile to the traveler's face, though his continuing lack of information to give was a concern.

"Well, thank you for your aid, I'm sorry I can't offer you anything in return-"

"Nonsense, as Shepherds it's our duty to look after every soul in these parts, native or otherwise." Chrom reaffirmed with a smile.

"Shepherds?" The Man with No Name asked with confusion, "You heard sheep while armed with lances and swords?"

"It's a dangerous world my friend, and the flock we tend two is no small charge indeed. Now if your memory is gone you can't very well be left out here in the open like this. Let us guide you into town and perhaps we can sort out this mess from there."

"I would advise against such actions milord. We still have no idea if this man really is tell us the truth about his memory or anything else for that matter. This talk of "amnesia" could very well be a ploy to get us to lower our guard."

There was a point there, they really didn't have any way of assuring themselves of his truthfulness other than the strength of his word; and the word of a stranger wasn't something most people took at face value.

"Oh come on Federick, what if he really doesn't have his memories and is all alone out here?" Lissa begged the question, "He'd been picked apart by bandits, or wolves, or bandits riding wolves!"

"Be that as it may, I cannot help but be suspicious of someone with origins unknown to us and apparently himself. Though the decision remains milord's I will emphasize caution all the same."

Chrom looked to be in deep thought as he contemplated his decision. After staring at the ground for a few seconds his eyes locked with the travelers. With a careful gaze Chrom seemed to be analyzing this man who appeared from nowhere and who seemed to be going nowhere as well. After a few moments of deliberation a smile broke across the swordsman's face and he began to speak his assessment.

"Strange as it may sound, I'm inclined to believe your story, but at the same time I know that I can't be too trusting to everyone I meet. How about this, we'll lead you back to a town, but just to make sure Frederick has at least some reassurance he can walk behind you while we take you into town."

Seeing as how he didn't have a lot of options at the moment, and the fact that Frederick didn't seem to be getting any friendlier. There wasn't really any other choice than to accept the offer. With a small nod that was understood sufficiently, Chrom took the lead of the party as the group of four made their way along the dirt road towards the village. Along the way they passed through and around several small farms with the occasion loose livestock animal crossing their path. Every farmer who crossed their path seemed to look upon the group with a mixture of friendliness and reverence. Apparently this group was known well-enough in this area, and while Lissa soaked up all the attention it appeared the two other members of the group were not so conformable every time they passed a farmer who gave them a hurrah.

They reached the village by about high noon, if tolling of the bells of the chapel was any indication. The four found their way to a tavern on the western end of the village, they arrived at the sign of the Prancing Pony and made their way to a table to hopefully get things straightened out.

"So, for the record, you can't remember anything about where you're from, where you were going, and why you were even in Ylisse?" Frederick asked in between sips of his drink.

"I'm sorry but no, and I've been trying to remember the whole time we were walking but nothing's come back to me."

"Your clothes and weapons aren't those of a citizen of a Halidom, and I can scarcely imagine the nation where such intricate designs on your clothes don't mark you as one of the nobility.

"Ooooh, the mystery." Lissa intoned with seemingly practiced melodrama, "Where could the mysterious stranger come from? Why is he here? And why hasn't our bread come yet?"

Before that question could be answered a great many screams went up into the air. Immediately panic set into the other patrons of the Prancing Pony and Frederick and Chrom readied their weapons for battle. The Wanderer also reached for one of his two swords, finding the taller of the blades almost perfectly balanced for his grip when grasped with both his hands. Out of the corner of his eye, the Wanderer also spotting Lissa preparing for battle, but instead of reaching for a sword or lance, the young girl reached for a staff. Some part of his brain told him that that was a staff meant to heal rather than harm. Strange how he seemed to know the workings of weapons but not his own name.

There was little enough time for contemplation as it was clear what was going on throughout the village. As the four hurried themselves of the tavern, chaos reigned, as men who could only be described as brigands looted shops and homes. In the streets there was fire, glass, and blood as men wielding swords and axes fell upon the helpless townsfolk. Out of the corner of his eye, the Wanderer could also see some villagers holding spears, the town's militia he guessed, trying to fight back. But they were disorganized and scattered, and their long spears were proving ineffective in this closer quarters combat, especially due to their lack or formation or any discernible tactics.

Sparing no thought to his own safety, Chrom rushed ahead to engage two bandit axemen currently trying to break down a door to a shop. Even from the outside streets and the chaos of battle, the screams of the occupants inside could be plainly heard. With unbridled speed and power Chrom slashed through the side of one of the bandits. Before the other could truly counter attack, he was impaled on the lance of Frederick who yanked the weapon out quickly and dutifully in preparation for the next encounter.

The Wanderer also found himself beset by bandits, these two swordsmen of the myrmidon tradition if their stances were to believed. Again, the Wanderer wondered how exactly he seemed to know things like sword styles yet his his own name escaped him. One bandit made move to strike him, but the Wanderer blocked that blade with his own. With a heave he moved his sword up the bandit's blade, and once his own sword was free from the lock, brought it down through the flesh of the unfortunate outlaw. While impressive, this maneuver left the Wanderer vulnerable, and the second of his two opponents managed to slice his sword across the Wanderer's back. It was a glancing blow but it cut through the robes he was wearing and he could certainly feel the blood trickling down his back. Despite this, his strength did not fail him and he was able to bring his blade around for another strike. This time it was the bandit's turn to block, but as the criminal tried to bring his sword to bear it was cut through by the Wanderer's blade. The brigand barely had any time to gape in shock at this turn of events before he was cut nearly in two by the curved blade, falling dead on the ground like his compatriot.

Exhausted by this sudden turn of events, the Man With no Name fell to the floor unceremoniously on his ass. Seeing his predicament, Lissa decided to rush over towards him and prepared her staff for healing. As the blue orb atop the staff glowed and healing magics began to manifest, the young man breathed a sigh of relief as the pain going through his body began to stop.

"Thank you Lissa. Argh, that still smarts a little through."

"Hey, you're welcome. What kinda healer would I be if you kept fighting with a wound like that?"

As the healing magics rushed through his system it seemed part of their power reached his mind as something akin to a door opening happened. In his mind he could see a man dark haired like himself and dressed in robes bearing the same emblem as his swords.

 _You have much potential in you boy, both in the sword and the sorcerer's art, but of all your talents treasure your mind. Treasure your mind, Nobutada._

 _ **Nobutada,**_ so that was his name. He'd hoped perhaps that maybe now he'd discovered a way to get back his memories, but even as the healing magic continued to work its way across his body nothing more seemed to come back to him.

"There, that should do it!" Lissa said as she patted him on the back for good measure "You should be all better-"

"Nobutada," He reaffirmed, "I know my name now, my name is Nobutada."

Even against the backdrop of this chaos and calamity Lissa apparently still took the time to look amused.

"Nobu- what now? Is that foreign or something?"

"I don't know only-" Before he could finish his sentence a hostile man holding a bronze tipped spear emerged from an alleyway attempting to skewer Nobutada. Instead of finding its way into Nobutada's side like intended the spear ripped through the fabric of the satchel he was carrying. Out from the satchel spilled out several books that he wasn't even aware he was carrying until now. The excitement and mystery of the past few hours apparently causing him to fail quite a few spot checks this day. While he once again unsheathed his sword to fight his opponent. Though this time it was more about parrying the spear point than stopping the momentum of a sword swing. What he and the bandit failed to notice was Lissa running to retrieve the books from where they lay on the ground. She quickly picked the tomes off the ground and opened one a random page. What happened next surprised both Nobutada and the enemy spearman, but what happened ended up working to Nobutada's advantage.

"Nîn o Chithaeglir!"

Lissa spoke the ancient words of power with a bit of a tremble in her voice and from seemingly nowhere a small bolt of lightning struck the brigand. While barely enough to harm him it was enough to distract him as he lowered his guard for one moment, and one moment was all Nobutada needed. With one quick and powerful motion, the head of the enemy was detached from his body and rolled to the ground like a cut melon. The heat of the moment over, Nobutada stopped and considered Lissa who was currently looking a bit shaken at everything that had happened. Such things people shouldn't have to see at her age, and for a moment the warrior wondered why he himself was not troubled by his taking of a life, and in such a brutal fashion.

"Are you alright?" He asked of Lissa who was still clutching his tomes and starring a bit numbly at the body and the spilled blood on the street.

"I'm fine," She said, meeting his eyes as she did so. "It's just, I'm usually not this close when fighting breaks out like this, most of the time I stay back while Chrom and the others do the fighting."

"Well that's their choice then, but to me a healer should never be too far from the battle, and it appears you know something of magic as well." Nobutada offered with a smile

"Oh I don't know heads or tails of magic," Lissa protested, some of her previous mirth returning to her voice and eyes, "I just know a tome of power when I see one, and the basics of a spell I suppose. I could never actually try using it for combat, you should probably hold onto them."

Nobutada took the books from Lissa as she handed them to him. To his surprise as he flipped through them knowledge of spells and power came back to him. It appeared that in addition to swordsmanship, sorcery was in his armory as well. Glancing over the tomes also brought unclear images of a training yard and a man with snow white hair into his mind, but time enough for that would be latter. Off ahead of Nobutada and Lissa was Chrom and Frederick battling yet more bandits, the two fought together like well oiled machines, but it was clear that the overwhelming numbers of their opponents would overtake their skill at arms.

"Milord! We must make haste away from here! I cannot guarantee your safety with so few forces at our command." The wary knight said as another group of bandits turned around the corner and spotted both the group, and the multitude of dead bandits on the ground.

"I will not leave my people to the mercy of these bandits!" Chrom retorted while screams from other areas of the town filled the air.

"We need to regroup with the town's militia and drive out the bandits street-by-street!" The Nobutada yelled above the chaos as he and Lissa rushed to join them, "Any bandit group big enough to consider attacking a settlement and not just a homestead needs the efforts of the entire town to drive out."

Chrom seemed reluctant to leave the area, but seeing as another group was going to be headed in their direction he and Frederick joined Lissa and Nobutada in heading in the opposite direction. A quick question to Frederick revealed that most likely it would be the chapel where the town's militia would make their stand, a short distance sprinting revealed that to be the truth, as a handful of militia spearmen tried their best to hold off against the axes and swords of their attackers. Behind the screen of militia men lay huddled masses of the women, children, and elderly, who fearfully looked on as their fate was being decided.

With a rush and a cry three fighters joined the fray, Chrom with his sword, Frederick with his lance, and now Nobutada turned to the tomes of magic he'd only recently rediscovered. As lightning blasted through the ranks of the looters, more mundane weapons of steel and bronze cut down those remaining. In short order the immediate area around the chapel had been cleared of bandits, though Naga only knew how long it would stay that way. With the coast now clear Lissa also made it her mission to tend to the wounded soldiers, patching up as many as she could while doing her best to make sure some passed as painlessly as possible.

"Who's the commander of the garrison?" Chrom asked of the soldiers assembled as the situation began to become tangible in the minds of those assembled.

"Captain Robb sir." One man nervously spoke up, trembling as he did so, "He was one of the first cut down sirs... I don't know what to do! We're all going to die!"

"No!" Chrom shouted as men gathered to see this commotion. "We're not all going to die here, and we're not going to watch your town fall. I'll not see the lives of Halidom Citizens laid to waste like this!"

Nobutada could only watch as the natural authority he'd seen in Chrom before take ahold of these men. These farmers, blacksmiths, merchants, could have barely know Chrom before now. Now as he spoke of victory and hope they looked ready to follow him into the jaws of hell itself. But belief wasn't going to be the only thing

"Chrom, you can lead these men, I'm sure of it, but we need a plan to drive them out, I think I just might have one."

The blue haired captain's eyebrows furrowed in interest as he put his hand to his chin.

"And what would that plan be?"

Nobutada looked to the distance to see the only other building as tall as the chapel.

"The place they would take over is the town hall, we need to push for that, and from there the bandits will scatter to the four winds. To get there we'll have to push through large groups of bandits, and I see one way to do that with the least losses and the most chances of success."

"And what would that be?" Frederick said as he interrupted on their little conversation.

"As I was going to explain to Chrom." Nobutada intoned no small amount of annoyance into his voice, "We need to ensure that we evenly dively the militia at our disposal into equal groups and have them advance in spear wall formation towards the town hall."

"Their spears and shields will help them keep the briands at a distance and combined with a closer interlocking shield formation their causalities will be minimized." Frederick surmised.

"Exactly, as the militia push the enemy towards the town hall eventually the enemy be surrounded by the points of spears from all directions. However, there remains one problem. I calculate we only have enough militiamen at our disposal to cover three of the four routes to the hall from here, and if we leave one open we run the risk that another force could flank another route and send the column into chaos."

"Then the four of us will take the last path to the town hall." Chrom decided as he marched off, presumably to give another speech to the townsfolk who looked ready to fight for their homes. Chrom relayed Nobutada's idea to the troops, and soon enough, captains were chosen, spears lowered, and men packed in tight formations ready to advance.

Before they enacted the battle plan Chrom stood before the assembled men and viewed them over before speaking.

"There isn't much time for speeches, so I'll make this quick. Those are your homes those bastards are burning, those are your families they want to kill. We're not going to stand for any of it! We'll cut them down, and send them to hell!"

A great cheer rose up from the lines of the spearmen, and Nobutada was convinced in that moment that these men would follow Chrom through fire and blood if he called them to it.

The battle that followed actually went rather well all things considered. While the militia units advanced up the streets of the town, mopping up any bandits they came across, the group of Chrom, Frederick, Lissa, and Nobutada was doing well for themselves. On Nobutada's advice they to had arranged themselves in a loose but set formation, Chrom and Nobutada would take the lead with their swords, Frederick would clean out the flanks and anyone trying to surprise them from the rear, while Lissa would heal any of the wounds that would inevitably come to people fighting in a chaotic situation like this one.

They eventually made their way to the town hall. As they made their way to the large building Nobutada could see brigands retreating up from the other streets. Behind them were the glittering spear points of the militia. Prepared to end this threat to their homes and families. The remaining brands on the other hand, looked scared to death, while the largest among them, their probable leader looked on in frustration and anger as she saw his men routed, and the militia standing strong and confident against them instead of fleeing en masse. This was not the type of force that the white haired bastard had told him to expect. The massive brute was expecting an quick and easy slaughter with such as large group at his disposal, but it appeared that these men weren't quite dedicated to the job and when really faced with hard resistance they broke like cowards.

It came to pass now that the entirety of the bandit force was enclosed with nowhere to go. Nobutada almost allowed himself a smirk at the situation that the bandits found themselves in. He would be smirking, if not for the fact that the half-dozen or so of the remaining enemies still looked determined to fight. At their head was the the man who led them presumably, what with his stature and visage being any indication. Showing no fear in his face, Frederick stepped before the last holdout of the bandits with his lance at the ready.

"You are surrounded and outnumbered. Surrender or be face justice here and now!" He challenged.

Nobutada, Lissa, and Chrom saw this display and Chrom was visibly upset. Nobutada could see that the young man didn't want to see the knight risk his life, but at the same time he saw Frederick's intent as well. The knight probably knew that if he didn't make the challenge himself Chrom probably would, and perhaps if he could defeat the leader of these bandits the rest would disperse without further losses towards the townsfolk.

At this challenge the leader of the bandits snarled like a mad beast and advanced out in front of his men. It was clear what was going to happen, the bandits and militia alike gave the two men space. Like spectators at a carnival event they crowded the sides, though the townsfolk far outnumbered the criminals at this point.

The bandit leader unsheathed his weapon to reveal a large and heavy greatsword as tall as a man and as wide as two fists. While the blade was designed to be wielded with two hands, the man standing before them was able to grasp the blade in one hand and make the greatsword a broadsword in his hands. Despite this showing Frederick coolly stared down his opposition, silver tipped lance prepared to strike. Though from the length of the weapon and the size Nobutada wasn't quite sure whether to classify it as a lance or a spear. Regardless of semantics the duel was about to start, and the entire mass of the people assembled held their collective breath.

The duel started with a cry as the bandit chief started to run towards his opponent, he never stood a chance. His sword was fearsome, his countenance terrible, and his strength immense, but everyone must obey the basic laws of range and motion. Perhaps the bandit chief was used to men breaking and running at the sight of him charging, perhaps he had simply grown overconfident in his abilities, or perhaps he was just a dumbass. In either case what happened was this; the nameless leader of the marauding brigands was impaled by the lance of Sir Frederick of Riverfell died right there on the spot. Anticlimactic perhaps, but from the look on Sir Frederick's face he would have it no other way. With the job done, the rest of the bandits threw down their arms, disheartened by their leader's death. Frederick saw this turn of events as stoically as ever, and now turned back to Chrom and the others shouldering his lance as he did so.

However, it appeared that two of the bandits under the now deceased men's did not hold well with this outcome. They rushed Sir Frederick, one with an axe, and another with a sword. Frederick turned about as quickly as ever, bringing his weapon down on the axeman and dispatching him on the stop. However, his weapon could only be at one place at any given time. The second of the attackers was in striking distance, and Frederick did not have time to counter. Almost without thought, almost in instinct, Nobutada leaped into action. With almost a blur of speed Nobutada's body moved between the sword and Frederick, while his own blade almost leaped out of its scabbard. He could feel the blade cutting through his skin across his shoulder and chest, but even so the flower-crested sword found its mark, and a much deeper cut was left upon the brigand.

With a great gasp three bodies fell to the ground. Two bandits, and one wanderer. Immediately Lissa and Chrom rushed to Nobutada's side as Frederick turned him over onto his back. From what the others could see his wound was little more than a glancing blow, but that didn't mean that it didn't warrant medical attention.

"On your back for the second time in a day good sir," Frederick joked as he witnessed the militia begin to round up the surrendering bandits, "You need not have acted on my behalf, but I thank you all the same-"

"Nobutada, I have my name again, and it is Nobutada."

"Well that's definitely foreign." Chrom noted as he surveyed the situation at hand. The defeat of this force of bandits, the destruction they had wrought, and the fact that the victory of the Shepherds was due in no small part to the planning of the man currently lying on the ground.

Chrom gave out his hand once again to be grasped by Nobutada who pulled himself up to the cheers of the townsfolk. Almost as soon as the planner was on his feet he and his group were very nearly mobbed by the joyous townspeople.

"We carried the day thanks to you my friend." Chrom shouted over the roaring huzzahs of the people.

"I confess I did but little, sir."

"Nonsense, you gave these men a plan to follow, which is something more valuable than numbers in a battle." It was then the blue haired fighter seemed struck with a plan of his own, "You have only a few memories and less of future ahead of you if I am correct?"

"Well, I don't really have any plans-"

"Excellent, the Shepherds are always in need of a sharp blade and a sharper mind. What do you say to becoming our tactician?"

This earned a smile from Lissa, a bemused look from Frederick, and a look of bewilderment on Nobutada's own face.

Well that was forward and abrupt.

"Umm- I'm not sure really. I don't exactly have anywhere else to go, but are you sure you want to just add me into your group just like that?"

"Hey, you really were a big help out there today! It's cause of you these people still have their homes and families, it just wouldn't do for you to be left on your own without even your memories to guide you!" Lissa said in response.

"While I am loath give my trust away freely, you have proven your valor to milord at the very least. I also cannot forget I owe you personally myself, and as milady says, leaving you to the chances and powers of world would not be an acceptable outcome. I would have you as a comrade if you would so choose." Frederick added.

"So, Nobutada from parts unknown, think you might have a future with the Shepherds of the Halidom?" Chrom asked as he extended his arm once again, this time not to be pulling up, but to be shaken in affirmation.

In the end what other choice did he have? Perhaps he could be like the wandering heroes who simply traveled without cause or purpose, simply drifting from one village to the next in search of answers he would probably never find. Or he could take this path, a path that spoke of danger perhaps, but also of people at his side, of people who would have his back. With no memories, no known friends or family, and no known goals or ambitions what recourse was truly logical? Without words this time, Nobutada took Chrom's hand in a firm handshake. No words needed to be spoken, the intent was in the action. Lissa cheered, Frederick gave a small smile, and Nobutada felt perhaps the coming days would be better than this new day he woke to.

* * *

A/N Hope my writing wasn't too horrible, and that people leave a reviews telling me what I did well and what I did bad on. Please review, and if you are interested PM me about being a beta reader for this story!


	3. Odd Encounters

Bear meat? Yes, bear meat. This stuff couldn't be more disgusting if he roasted it using his tomes. Technically that was the case, as for convenience sake Nobutada had used his fire tome to light their campfire. They had been traveling on the road for a few days now, heading on the Yellow Road to Ylisstol where Chrom said the Shepherds were headquartered. Along the way they'd stopped by many other villages, some having even heard of the fact they fought of the bandit force that attacked that other one. They were toasted and cheered at many a tavern, but every time Chrom and Frederick both insisted they camp out in the wild, much to the consternation of Lissa and Nobutada. Was it so bad to have an actual bed for once? Sure sleeping out under the stars was nice every once in awhile, but the mud, the bugs, the wild animals, and the bugs got annoying after the last three wolf attacks and last seven bug bites.

They were currently about a day's march from the capital, and Frederick estimating that perhaps tonight would finally be the last light of both bear meat and sleeping on rolls in the dirt.

"You know maybe if we'd purchased some mules in the last town we might've gotten there by now!" Lissa groaned as she flicked off an indeterminate bug resting on her arm. "And maybe we wouldn't have to deal with the cold and bugs if we'd stayed at that inn a few miles back!"

"That would've put us another day behind schedule and we can't tarry forever." Frederick countered, "Speed is of the essence, especially reporting about a bandit incursion large enough to threaten a significant settlement."

"That's all well and good _Sir_ , but this capital of yours better have some world class apothecaries or I'll scratch my leg off before this is all over."

"Don't worry Nobutada." Chrom chuckled, "I'll not have your first week with the Shepherds comprise you're losing a limb."

"Good because-"

The conversation had be halted on account of few things. One, the earth began to shake , a lot, two, the sky was began to become pitch black, a lot, and trees were beginning to fall, a lot, and there was there was somehow lava. Of which there was surprisingly little, or at least little enough that the four travelers weren't scorched simply by being in the same area as the molten substance. Whole sections of the earth began to shift and turn violently as the four travelers got up off their asses and moved like hell. They retreated with haste towards the opposite direction of the great balls of fire that were somehow being lobbed at them, and Nobutada found himself wondering if this kind of crazy shit was a common occurrence in these parts. Eventually they reached a relatively safe spot away from the erupting earth and the furious fire, a clearing in the forest where a few rocks offered a brief seat and a brief reprieve.

"This doesn't happen often around here does it?" Nobutada asked in between gasps of breath as fire and earth continued to move in the distance.

"No." Chrom replied with a bewildered look on his face, "This is new, this is definitely new."

"New and bad!" Lissa shouted "Seriously, what is going on?"

"I don't know milady. But I doubt that _that_ heralds good news!"

Frederick pointed at something strange appearing in the sky. A blue circle like a portal suspended in the air and surrounded by words of a language Nobutada couldn't recognize. The problem this thing posed was made apparent by what came out of it. Spilling out from the maw of the portal in the sky was a least of dozen things Nobutada was almost 100% sure were not friendly. They mannequins they appeared, horrible mockeries of men stitched together with unknown magic. Their eyes glowed red like rubies, and in their hands were weapons crude and rusted but probably no less deadly for that.

"I suppose this isn't a regular thing either!"

"No, but today's been full of surprises!"

As they spilled out of the portal every member of the group prepared for combat. As they were still some distance away Nobutada decided to opt for his spells rather than his swords, but with how fast they were beginning to move he wondered how long the spell would be more useful than the sword.

A blast of thunder took out two of the swiftly shambling foes, but they were still coming in. It was at this moment Chrom leaped into the fray once again, running quickly and bringing his sword across the body of the enemy unknown. The creature fell to the ground with a thud but now the swordsman was surrounded by no less than six opponents hungry for his blood. Frederick was at his side quickly as a sword wielding foe moved to flank Chrom, it would find little luck in that endeavour. Instead it got a lance to the gut, from which dark energy spilled out until it faded into nothingness. Frederick and Chrom were now standing back-to-back as the remaining five monsters circled around them, seemingly waiting like wolves to find a break in the two warriors defenses.

This left four of those strange creatures to attack Nobutada and Lissa, the former of which realized at this point the sword was the better weapon. His hand was on the longer of the two blades but the sword had not left the scabbard. If he moved now he might leave Lissa vulnerable to attack, and that was not something that was an option in his mind. If he moved fast enough he could strike down one, maybe two- But The decision to act was made for him as two foes armed with axes rushed towards where the two were standing.

"Oda!" They screamed, if that was really a word and not just the mad ramblings of abominations.

In a rush his blade was out, slicing across one body and then turning on his heel to slash though the flesh of the closest one. With a quick flurry of graceful motion he hacked a monsters to pieces before he resheathed his blade. With speed and fury that felt both practiced and natural he unleashed another quick draw strike on the second axemen, cleaving the body into two diagonal pieces. Yet despite this valiant effort it appeared his actions would lead to ruin, for as he turned his head back to where Lissa was, and she was at the mercy of two of those creatures. Even as he rushed with blinding speed Nobutada knew that even he wasn't fast enough. Nobutada was about to scream as he ran, no almost leaped in her direction. As he rushed with all speed a large crackling sound ripped through the heavens drawing the attention of the two humans and the two unknown creatures.

It was as if a crack had opened in the sky with harsh light pouring out of it. For moment the entire field was a bright as day and the humans at least had to shield their eyes. Out from this new phenomenon came two new figures, these ones at least appearing human. Both wore masks, though that was almost where their similarities ended. Whereas one was dressed in a leather jerkin with gaudy splashes of black and gold that both mixed and contrasted with his dark black hair, the other adorned themselves with a heavy cloak and chainmail colored with subdued blacks and blues which matched his hair. The mask of the darker figure was a simple thing covering the eyes and much of the face all the same, while the mask of the second was a full-faced monstrous thing, it's details intricate in its attempts to create an image of a monster or demon from another world. Yet most intriguing of all were perhaps their weapons, the darker stranger carried a scabbard and sword Nobutada had sworn he'd seen before; and the golden stranger, was most curiously equipped two blades in the same fashion as himself, and Nobutada could swear he saw a flash of red on the hilt of his swords.

"Aha!" The golden fighter cried, clutching his face with his hand for some reason, "Having left much behind him, the hero never yields, never retreats, and never regrets! He faces forward, and never looks back! He-"

"He should be fighting instead of talking!" His blue haired companion admonished as he drew his blade.

With those rather odd words, the dark one moved to aid Chrom and Frederick, and the bright one went after the two monsters attacking Lissa and Nobutada. As Nobutada continued to hurry towards Lissa and her attackers he could see the other figure running as well. Time seemed to slow down for Nobutada as he scanned the new stranger visually and found several strange things. One the stranger put one hand to his face for no discernible reason, two he was going extremely fast, faster than Nobutada even, and thirdly his hand was on his primary sword in almost the same way Nobutada prepared for his quick draw. Something clicked into his mind, a word whispered so softly he almost wasn't sure he actually heard it: "Iaijutsu", it was, and again somehow a connection formed in his mind. Images of swordsmen with unparalleled speed and power who could end battles with powerful quick draws, sometimes ending battles in single strokes. His musing on the style were confirmed as the new combatant drew his sword in one powerful swift motion, the full force of momentum going into a slash against the creature closest to Lissa. That slash was followed up by several more, the stranger's blade moving so fast it was barely comprehensible to the human eye. The cut up monster fell to the ground and the second one fared no better as Nobutada first took its arm, then took off it's head. Shadowy energy rippled away from the corpse of the beast, slowly fading into nothingness and the night sky above.

It seemed the second newcomer was handling himself well all things considered. The surprise of his entrance combined with the target fixation of the monsters proved to be a winning combination for the forces of the living. The blue haired stranger impaled one of the attackers, and it was then Chrom saw his chance. Like a swift storm he struck speedily, knocking one onto the ground with his elbow before planting his sword in its chest. Frederick followed his commander's example, but instead used the iron and wood of his lance to send one bastard to the floor before he skewered it with the silver point. The two remaining of their foes looked ready to strike in counterattack but would find their efforts thwarted.

The method of their thwarting was with weapons of course, and the weapons of choice were arrows, enough to turn anything into a pincushion, and a lance which found its way into the chest of the last thing standing. The owners of said weapons were revealed to be a rather coarse looking young woman adorned in red armor seemingly to match her red hair, and a man wearing what appeared to be a bib that almost looked as ridiculous as his long indigo hair. It appeared at last the battle was over, and it seemed that the ungodly tremmors and fire was gone to. Convenient.

"Damn it all! I knew I should've brought more men to see you back safe sir, I knew it! I should'a known searching out here for ya myself was a mistake!" The red haired woman groaned as she surveyed the sight she was treated to.

"Peace Sully. Everyone is fine. " Chrom commanded as his eyes turned to the unfamiliar archer. "And who might you be good sir?"

The man gave a bow before he spoke, melodramatic in its execution but seemingly meant for respect rather than mockery.

"My name is Virion milord, and I am a noble from Rossane currently on a tour of other lands. I found myself in this spot of the country when the most intriguing of events began to unfold around me. Imagine my surprise when my vacation is not only graced with the presence of vicious monsters, but also this red haired beauty!"

"You better shut your mouth before-"

"At ease Sully." Chrom said once again with a tone of both amusement and familiarity. His eyes now turned to the blue haired swordsman who quickly sheathed his blade after he saw the danger had passed.

"You help saved the life of both myself and my companions. I would ask of you your name and perhaps a reward I might be able to offer you."

With the same speed he saw in battle Nobutada saw the gold masked warrior run to the side of his partner and wrap his arm across the other's shoulder. While he could not see the man's mouth behind his full mask, Nobutada could swear the gold warrior was smiling even as his comrade scowled.

"Ah, allow me to handle the introductions! My name is Kuwabatake Sanjuro, and my companion is Marth, his name taken from the title of the Hero King himself! But who we are is of no massive consequence, one thing you must know is we need no reward, for the only reward a true hero needs is the knowledge he has done good and helped his fellow man! Beware though, events such as this can only be the herald of darker things to come! I feel it in my soul!"

"Umm.." Nobutada could see the other man's blush even through his black mask, "Yes, you may see us again another time, but for now we really must be off!"

Like there was some emergency, the blue haired fighter hurried off while dragging his companion with him. Nobutada could hear their voices even as they walked away, one seemed very annoyed with the other.

"You just embarrassed us, made us look like massive blunnderling fools!"

"Really my stalwart friend? I believe I made quite the positive impression."

Nobutada chuckled a bit at the exchange before the stern and watchful eyes of Sully came upon him. It was like the woman was analyzing the best ways to take him down in a fight as she stared him down.

"Chrom you didn't introduce me to your new friend. I realize those other two let in quite a hurry but this one seems to be sticking around. So what's his story?"

"This is Nobutada. The new tactician of the Shepherds."

"Hmph. He doesn't look like much, but I've been wrong before about folks. You know how to use those swords of yours?" Sully questioned, as if the monsters on the ground weren't proof enough.

"Well enough," Nobutada conceded with a small grin, "And enough of tomes to make a go of them."

"Tomes eh? Mirel might wanna have a talk with you. But enough of that, we should make tracks fast and find a place a little less beat up before we can make it back to the capital."

"Normally I would say we could make camp here," Frederick began, before he stared out at the still widespread destruction, "But given the circumstances I concur that moving on would be our best bet."

"Well, anything to get out of this place," Lissa shuddered as the cold winds blew and the twisted forms of her attackers lay prone on the ground.

Nobutada could only stare in curiosity at the fallen forms of slain. While many had dissipated into nothingness a few still lingered with the energy bleeding out of them slowly. For some reason he felt some sort of macabre interest in these things, and if he could see it he would've noticed the multi-eyed mark on his right hand glow ever so slightly under the moonlight of a crescent moon. Nobutada could feel in his gut though, that today would not be the last day he ran into these creatures.

* * *

Well, there were many words someone could describe this city with. Grand, vast, prosperous, but Nobutada felt the best word to describe this place was big. Everywhere he could look people were shuffling around, hawking some good or another, or yelling to someone about some sort of business transaction. Yet uniting them all seemed to be a sense of peace and prosperity throughout the general area. The group, now including Sully and Virion, who apparently decided to stick around for his own reasons, waded their way through the crowded streets with much difficulty. The task of leading Sully's horse through the crowd's not making things much easier. Along the way Nobutada received many curious looks from passersby, he could tell just by examining their gazes that he was apparently some sort of novelty to them. Whether it was his odd robes, his two swords, or his slightly different complexion, Nobutada did seem to stand out among this mostly homogenous crowd.

It was as they began to reach the center of the market plaza Nobutada found a strange sight. Normally one single woman walking throughout the town square wouldn't be very interesting. It wasn't the fact that she was nobility as evidenced by her attire, he'd seen many of those types walking about; but this woman had few enough guards, unlike the small personal armies the other nobles carried about. And this woman carried herself in a different fashion than the rest. Tall and dignified yes, but not in an haughty or vain stance like others who flaunted power and prestige with grand displays of wealth literally sewn into their personage. No, this person smiled at the children playing and running in the streets, talked openly with the commoners mulling about in the square, and never seemed to place herself above anyone else she met despite her obvious station. Frederick seemed to notice Noubtada's curious expression and decided to give some much needed exposition to perhaps the only person who would need the woman explained.

"That's our ruler, the Exalt or queen if you prefer." The knight explained astutely as many others gathered to gaze at the kindhearted woman, "Queen Emmeryn has been ruling this nation with justice and wisdom for over two decades, and we're lucky to have her."

"And me and Chrom are even luckier to have her as an older sister!" Lissa beamed proudly as a small crowd was beginning to block the path the group was trying to take.

"Sister? You mean-" Nobutada stammered, his face suddenly becoming very pale as he realized he'd been in the company of royalty this entire time.

"Yes, I'm afraid we haven't been totally forward with you Nobutada." Chrom admitted, "Me and Lissa are indeed royalty here, although we don't like to advertise the fact when we're traveling throughout the country.

Nobutada got increasingly nervous and wondered if perhaps he should bow or straighten his robes. The black haired youth was suddenly very self-conscious of the various rips and tears in his robes. Perhaps a switch to armor rather than cloth was appropriate for the company he was apparently keeping. He probably should've recognized this sooner. There was no way a simple swordsman commanded Chrom's aura of authority, kept the company of a knight armed with a silver tipped weapon, and carried that anyone with magic could tell held mystic properties (Or anyone who noticed the man never had to sharpen the blade, lucky bastard...).

"So when you said your headquarters was on the far side of the city you meant that because-"

"Yes, our HQ is the royal barracks and guard station of the Royal Keep."

"And when you said you were shepherds..."

"We weren't kidding when we said our flock was huge, our flock is the whole of the Halidom."

"Hey I see that look on your face," Lissa pouted slightly, "Don't think you have to act all funny just because our family."

"Don't worry too much _your highness,"_ Nobutada teased a hint, somehow it came easy when directed at the girl, "I'll leave the acting funny to you."

"Good! Hey wait a minute..."

So he was traveling with royalty now, that was a thing. He was a part of a force commanded by a prince, whose general mission was to protect the whole of a country. Despite the loss of memory he suffered, Nobutada still had some idea that this was not something that happened everyday to everyone. What were the odds that a warrior lying in a field would be taken into a stranger's confidence and then find they were really royalty? Not good, Nobutada was sure. The crowd following the Exalt practically became a procession as she continued to make her rounds throughout the city. This also conveniently cleared a path for the Shepherds to reach the royal citadel without too much of a crowd blocking their path. As they walked the path leading to the main citadel Nobutada noticed a slightly despondent look hidden in Lissa's face beneath the usual cheer and pluck. He was about to ask if something was troubling her, but like a flash it was gone. So quick it was that the dark-eyed tactician might've said it didn't happen, but it happened all the same. He would have to speak to Lissa about that some time, but currently Noubtada's eyes were being drawn to the massive stonework structure that peered down and dominated his field of vision.

As the high stone walls of the inner keep loomed around him Nobutada was once again struck by the situation he found himself in. Here he was a stranger and an amnesiac inside the most important structure in the capital of a nation. This inner keep was made to last and it showed in its plain and practical architecture. A small moat somehow was able to separate this section of the city from the rest, separating people from the high curtain walls that boasted towers aplenty along with several soldiers patrolling the walls. Mangonels and ballistas lined the upper walls alongside prepared logs and rocks. All these fortifications, more suited for outer walls than inner fortifications. If Nobutada had to hazard a guess the castle was probably the first structure built on this site, and the city and the even taller outer walls were built afterwards as more people came to this area.

Chrom hailed the men on duty and the drawbridge was lowered. Everywhere they went the men on duty bowed and hailed Chrom and Lissa as "your highnesses", while Nobutada, Frederick, Sully, and Virion were still given curt salutes. Chrom and Frederick were called to the palace for some meeting or other, Sully said she needed to check the stables, and Virion wandered off to flirt with some servants. So Lissa took this opportunity to show Nobutada the barracks where the Shepherds rested, restocked, and trained for their next battle. Eventually he and Lissa made their way to the barracks where several individuals were mulling about until they saw Lissa and some began to stand at attention. One of the first things that happened was a young noblewoman with long blonde hair and a sour look on her face rushed over to Lissa. Nobutada's hand unconsciously went to his blade, but it appeared the girl meant no harm. Then she started talking and the warrior wished perhaps he'd actually had his sword ready.

"By the gods Lissa are you alright? You look tired, are you uninjured? Has the soldier's life treated you well? I knew Chrom shouldn't have dragged you into this! He's a terrible older brother to you!" The woman spoke quickly and with an accent that betrayed a noble upbringing no doubt.

"I'm fine Maribelle, honest." The young princess said as the older girl continued to fuss over her.

"Fine? Fine after traveling for days on the open road, fight bandits and monsters if the rumors are true?" The blonde's eyes then turned to Nobutada, seeming to focus on his rather unkempt hair and rather mud spattered clothing.

"Then you go associating with this type of-"

"Hold on, you haven't even given the man time to introduce himself Maribelle." A new voice chipped up, coming from a brown haired maiden who was sitting down and sticking her head up from a book she was reading.

Her assessment was given a nod by a muscular blonde man who hefted his warhammer across his shoulder.

"Yeah Sumia's right! Give the guy a chance to introduce himself! This guy looks like he might be a warrior worthy of the Vaike's time!"

Nobutada could only offer a chuckle and a smile.

"Well I don't like to brag but I'm handy enough with a sword and with magic."

"Yeah and he's great with tactics too! He's been a big help to Chrom!" Lissa appraised, garnering a small modest sigh and shrugged shoulders from the tactician.

"I try to make myself useful, and I'm sorry but I don't know any of your names."

"Yeah sorry, I just threw you into this room without telling ya who any of these guys are didn't I?" Lissa said as she scratched the back of her head in slight embarrassment. "Well my ever loving smotherer is Maribelle, the lady sitting with her book is Sumia, and Mr. Modesty over here is Vaike."

"Hello? Does anyone know I'm here?"

Nobutada thought he heard something but dismissed it as a fluke. It seemed that there was more to the Shepherds than the people he'd been traveling with. For a moment he wondered why these people had not been accompanying Chrom earlier, but he thought they probably had some reason for being here while Chrom, Frederick, and Lissa were out where he was found.

"So I assume you guys are the rest of Chrom's Shepherds?"

"Oh no," Sumia responded, standing up now to speak, "There's still more of us milling about the place. You probably haven't met Sthal or Mirel yet, and Ricken might be reading a book somewhere."

"Well I look forward to working you all in the future. I certainly seem to have a lot to learn with the people I'm going to have to make plans for."

"Right," Lissa remembered, "Did I mention to you guys? Nobutada's gonna be the Shepherd's new tactician!"

"Well I guess we need one since most of your bro's battle plans are to charge first and think later." Vaike mentioned. "I don't see the catch but maybe you do."

"He's going to worry Frederick to an early grave, our captain is." Maribelle exasperated,

"He does the best he can with what he has, I for one think it's rather gallant."

Before further conversation could take place Chrom strode into the barracks with a viridian haired knight trailing in after him. Everyone in the room now stood at attention with their commander present, and Nobutada noted that even the rather casual and friendly Vaike stood a bit straighter. Chrom cleared his throat before speaking, and there was a small pause of silence until the news was broken.

"Well everyone, we have an assignment handed down. We need to marshall a group to Regna Ferox to ask for soldiers and aid in response to the bandit attacks and appearance of these new monsters."

"Captain I-" Sumia was about to approach Chrom before stumbling and falling down on her face.

"Sumia all you alright?" Chrom asked,

Nobutada was about to move to help her but to her credit the lady quickly picked herself back up and dusted herself off.

"I'm fine.." She said quickly, "I was about to ask if things had really gotten so bad that the main pegasus company can't contain the problem."

"No unfortunately," Chrom shook his head sadly, "In defense of Captain Philla, the uptick in bandit raids has spread her troops thin. This mission will hopefully give us the manpower we need to keep the border secure, defeat these new monsters, and maybe even establish a better permanent dialogue with the North in general."

"Who ever is up to going is being called out to leave before noon tomorrow." The new green knight spoke up, "Frederick wants the gear ready to go because we don't have the coin to pick up anything on the way to the Feroxi capital."

"This is a volunteer mission I have to add. Anyone occupied or otherwise is free to stay behind and help safeguard the capital." Chrom reminded

"I volunteer!" Vaike and Sumia said almost simultaneously

"I would join," Maribelle began with a curt bow, "But my father's land has been plagued by said bandits as of late, as his daughter and heir he has requested my presence to help calm the people and quell the chaos. My deepest apologies milord."

"That's fair Maribelle, Lord Tharan's domains are vital to the security of the border and their wellbeing is paramount. Do what you have to. If that's all, the rest it I expect the rest of you to be ready to mobilize before noon. Dismissed!"

With the news delivered the Shepherds minus Maribelle scrambled to gather everything from weapons to armor in preparation for departure. As this was going on Chrom and the green haired knight approached Nobutada and he was introduced as Stahl, one of the Halidom's finest horsemen and a good swordhand in any case.

"If you're the new tactician I hope you're good at planning the baggage train. There's no way I can march without a fully stomach." Stahl joked with a contagious easy grin.

"Don't worry, if there's anything a good strategist can't forget about it's the army's supply line. You'll have your moldy bread and dried pork."

"I look forward to it." The knight responded before excusing himself to check on his horse at the stables.

Now it was only Chrom standing with Nobutada, and the blue haired prince briefly let down his mask of authority to reveal an unseen image of nervousness and uncertainty. Just like his sister Chrom seemed to have small flashes of a different person or feeling than they normally projected. Whether or not he would find out more about these other sides of these royal siblings would be thought about later.

"Are you prepared for a new adventure so soon after all you've been through?"

"I'm prepared if you are." Nobutada shrugged.

Chrom put back on his easy smile and confidence seemed to radiate from it.

"Then you should be ready for anything my friend. Rest well tactician, tomorrow is a new day, and who knows then where the road might lead?"

"My road is a open one so far my prince, but it seems my lot is thrown in with you. By your leave then." Nobutada offered a small bow to which Chrom could only shake his head.

"Don't act so formal, I can't stand people act like that when I'm around. Feel free to make yourself at home. If you're interested in tactics, there's the royal library you might want to consider."

"Thank you then, Chrom. I'll probably take myself up on the opportunity. Not like I have much to pack after all."

The Prince of Ylisse laughed a bit before he continued speaking

"I suppose that's true, but still don't forget anything before we leave tomorrow. We can't have you going into battle without your swords or your tomes."

"I'll keep that in mind."

As Nobutada shared an easy laugh with the prince of the Halidom it seemed that he'd not made the wrong choice in deciding to trust man who was a stranger but a few days ago. It seemed here he would find a bed, food, and more importantly friends to watch his back. While there was no way to tell where this group was going and what type of battles he would have to plan for and fight in, it was plain to see that this was a group that had a common sense of camaraderie and trust. Nobutada could only hope that one day he would find a distinct place of his own within this group, but before that he had to think of the little things in life. Like the fact that he needed something to eat badly, seriously, where was dinner?

* * *

A/N I'll leave you guys with that for now, hopefully I'll get more reviews and perhaps a beta soon. Until then, see you next time! Have a party!


	4. A Storm of Swords

A/N When reading the fight scene to come I find it fun to listen to either Blaze or Wild War Dance, both songs from Sengoku Basara the anime, look them up if you have the time!

* * *

This was not how Nobutada was looking to spend his Thursday. As he stepped forward into the blinding light of the arena he was beginning to wonder how exactly he got himself roped into this. The answer being that these Feroxi needed fighters, but still, did it have to be him? Seriously, this whole past week had been a cavalcade of things and people going crazy. From the snows almost burying the Shepherds as they tried to make their way to the Feroxi border in the first place, Risen attacking them before that, and the border patrol straight up attacking them. If it wasn't for Sumia's timely intervention Chrom would've been skewered as he walked up to the gates for Naga's sake. Nobutada had to come up with a battle plan for a battle that didn't need to happen. (thank the gods that the Feroxi seemed to lack magic users) It was at that point Nobutada thought that maybe the situation couldn't get any more crazy. Then the East Khan and their potential ally, Flavia explains that unless her champions can defeat the West Khan's champions then their will be no soldiers for Ylisse. And what would you know but Chrom volunteers himself and several Shepherds to be the champions for the Khan.

But then it gets even better, it turns out the way things are done here are by lots and lots of single combat. Yet wait there's more! Turns out some of people they were fighting would be none other than Marth and Sanjuro. Did these kind of strange coincidences happen to just anyone or just him? Well, maybe this was to offset the fact that he'd fallen into fortunate circumstances with his awakening by friendly people. Maybe the gods just loved to play dice with his life. He was really starting to get a hold of who all the people were in this group too. During the march he'd gotten time to chat it up a bit with Vaike an Stahl, along with meeting a few new faces like Mirel and... What was that other guy's name again? Keldorn? Kelern? Ah, he'd think about that later. Right now there was fight to win, and this one would be the clincher.

Because the team tournaments of the Feroxi may have been built around single combat, but they still had to keep count of teams victories in total. Basically a best out of three system, and lucky Nobutada having to fighting the best out of seven matches after Vaike, Sully, and Stahl were bested by their respective opponents. To be fair to them, they lost by but a little, and they were facing what were considering the best fighters out the warrior culture. It was no surprise to Nobutada that Frederick won his matchup with the same practiced skill and efficiency as usual, but to see Sumia almost toy with her opponent before securing her victory was a bit of a surprise to the warrior. Then there was Chrom's fight against Marth, and that was certainly a show for the ages.

Nobutada almost couldn't believe his eyes when the blue haired stranger pulled out a sword identical to Chrom's. He believed it even less when the duel dragged on and he observed almost the exact same fighting style being employed by the two combatants. Nobutada knew no one more skilled than Chrom with the blade, but the masked stranger proved to be an even match for the Prince. His cuts were purposeful and strong, and his defenses almost impenetrable. Yet even so the power and skill of the Prince won out in the end. It had been a simple if a bit risky move that ended the duel, but it worked out in their favor at the very least. Chrom's victory was assured through bashing his opponent with the hilt of his blade after choosing to move the fight closer to his opponent than might be comfortable for a longsword user. The risk paid off in the end however, and that moment of advantage produced by the strike gave Chrom the chance to put his blade to Marth's throat and force the skilled swordsman to yield.

Nobutada wasn't sure if he would end up pulling off a similar move against Sanjuro, but something in the back of his mind told him that his foe's speed and technique would make it a hard sell. As he put on the pieces of armor the East Khan had provided Nobutada noticed another person walk into the small light provided by the candles in the fighter's pits. To his surprise it was Lissa who entered his field of vision. The princess of the Halidom looked like she was holding something behind her back, but she didn't get a chance to say what it was before Nobutada started talking.

"What are you doing down here?" The last champion of the East Khan asked, "Shouldn't you be up in the spectator box with Chrom and the others?"

"Oh I'll make it in time." The cleric reassured, "I just wanted to see you off and give you a little bit of help for this fight."

"Don't worry, I know we've got a lot riding on this match, so I won't disappoint you guys now! I'll be fine!" Nobutada replied, strapping on his arm guards as he did so.

"Hey, since you're going to be fighting for our house and for the Shepherds you should take all the luck you can get!" It was at this point Lissa revealed what was behind her back, and what it was was a red handkerchief with the exalt's symbol of all things.

"I think what I'm supposed to do is tie this on your arm," Lissa explained a bit awkwardly as she analyzed the piece of cloth she held out in front of her, "I heard some people back at home saying you if want someone to win real bad at a tournament you give them something like a cloth for good luck."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt." Nobutada admitted, holding out his right arm for Lissa, "Bind away your highness."

"Hey, what did I say? No way am I gonna have you start giving me the "your highnesses" and "your ladyships" too!" Lissa protested while beginning to tie the handkerchief to the fighter's arm.

"It will be as you command milady." Nobutada briefly tried imitating Frederick's tone of voice for that one, earning even more ire from the Ylissean royal.

"Whatever!" Lissa pouted as she finished binding the handkerchief to his arm, "Just go and win the fight!"

Lissa scurried off in a hurry towards the side-exit of the fighting pits, and Nobutada only could smile despite the fact he was going into what looked to be a decisive and difficult combat session.

"As you wish." He murmured to himself as he put one foot in front of the other.

The tactician of the Shepherds then moved into the large open arena and his sense were assaulted by both the harsh lights, and the loud roar of thousands of spectators that crammed the seats. This fight would determine the position of Khan for years to come, and people were promised a fight to match the importance of that event. Nobutada readied both his swords and his spellbooks, determined to win this fight for the people who'd taken him in and given him a purpose and cause. He entered to see Sanjuro already there, still dressed in his yellow and black attire and sporting the same fearsome mask he'd seen him wear the night they'd met. He seemed to be soaking up the attention the crowd was giving him. Raising his hands in the air to the roars and cheers of the spectators, Sanjuro still made his voice heard as projected his voice loudly.

"ARE YOU READY GUYS?"

His response was another thundering roar from the crowd, and again Nobutada thought he could see a huge lopsided grin beneath the warrior's mask. Eventually the two warriors locked eyes and the stadium began to quiet, both reached their designated starting positions and the whole crowd hushed in anticipation. As Nobutada stood before the crowd the flash of red on his arm was noticeable against the pale steel glint of his armor. Among the crowd who noticed this was Frederick who turned to his princess with an inquisitive stare. Lissa's gaze held his for a moment before the somewhat short tempered noble snapped back at his silent wondering.

"What? What are you looking at me all funny for?" She demanded to know.

"Oh, it's nothing milady. It's simply curious how a splash of red found its way to Nobutada's armor." He faced that statement with a small grin, and Lissa responded with nothing other than a small pout and quickly turning her head back to the arena as the Master of Ceremonies began to speak.

"The Final Match to decide the Ruling Khan will now begin! The rules continue to be either to death or surrender, may the strongest prevail!" With that a great gong was loudly struck the battle began.

"Mulberry Hero, Kuwabatake Sanjuro! Full speed ahead!" The golden swordsman yelled out, and with that Sanjuro bolted quickly towards Nobutada's position with his sword still inside its scabbard.

Nobutada recognized the quick draw technique almost reflexively and dodged left at the last second. He could feel the blade cutting through the air next to him as he moved to blast Sanjuro with lighting magic. Six bolts of magical energy rocketed towards the swordsman, but failed to make contact as the skilled fighter bobbed and weaved his way past all of them while gaining distance once more. Presumably he did this to prepare for another running strike, but Nobutada was going to have none of it. Grasping another spellbook and chanting different words of power, the spellcaster fired off gusts of Elwind at the speeding figure. The razor sharp blast of air made several cuts into Sanjuro despite his speed, the winds sliced through leather and skin and blood was drawn. But victory was still far from his grasp, as the wounds inflicted did nothing to slow down the pivot turn and the slash that came with it. Nobutada did his best to dodge, but his foe was too fast and too close and a wound was dealt to him across the left shoulder. Blood seeped down across the cut sections of armor as the crowd roared again at this chain of events. Both warriors were once again on opposite sides of the arena, and it appeared that either fighter was going to give in soon. The two turned to face each other, and Sanjuro's sword hand once again rested on his main sword as he spoke.

"Your skill with magics is impressive, Nobutada of Ylisse." Sanjuro said as he wiped some blood off his cut arm, "This match shall be in this heart of mine for all time to come!"

"You're not half bad yourself!" Nobutada replied as he calculated the best way to bring down this mysterious fighter, deciding that perhaps the best way to fight fire was with fire. "You and your friend seem to show up at the oddest of places!"

"The winds of fate will take us where they will noble tactician. Now, let me see you fight with the utmost of your soul! Have a party!"

Sanjuro once again dashed in Nobutada's direction, but instead of waiting to counter his strike, Nobutada launched his own. His swords still at his side, Nobutada rushed forward and met Sanjuro's blade with his own. As it happened, their speeds were almost identical in their ferocity, and the curved steel blades met and clashed with a loud clang. Both struggled against the might of the other, attempting to overpower and outmatch the skill and strength of their opponent. As the two men locked blades and eyes, Nobutada could almost see his own image reflected back at himself in those eyes he faced, but behind that reflection was a burning fire powerful and pure in its intent. Some part of him that may have existed before the amnesia seemed to recognize that fire, the fire of a true warrior, a fire like that of a rising sun.

It was then something seemed to snap inside Nobutada, as if a dam had burst and there was going to be no stopping the flood that came after it. If he could see himself now he would see yellow power and energy begin to encircle his personage, the dust lifting off the ground around him as air seemed to bend and shift in response to this new phenomenon. As this unknown power began to course and surge throughout the stadium, Sanjuro's mask began to crack and splinter in certain places. As Nobutada continued to push his blade against Sanjuro's, the bottom half of his mask shattered and revealed the mouth of the enigmatic swordsman. Nobutada's earlier suspicions were confirmed as the man seemed to be wearing a grin a mile wide as the stones that made up the arena floor began to crack and buckle under stress.

"This is the kind of fight it was hoping for!" Sanjuro exclaimed while a few spectators began to panic and flee from the stadium that was quickly becoming unstable.

All of the sudden a blue aura enveloped Sanjuro and the same force Nobutada was experiencing came from his foe. Electric energy cackled from the black haired swordsman as he decided to break the blade lock. This action threw them both back towards the edges of the arena, but all Nobutada could think about right now was how fast his blood was racing and how much he wanted to fight and win this battle. Sanjuro did not resheathe his blade like before as he moved to strike this time, instead his sword pulled back in an upward diagonal slash. For some reason, the man felt the need to name this attack, and it's name was-

"DEATH FANG!"

Blue electric energy carved a destructive path through the air alongside the blade, but both blade and blast failed to find its mark as Nobutada dived under the blow and made ready with his own. He attempted a quick lighting-fast slash at the energized warrior but found his attack blocked. Refusing to be trapped in another blade lock Nobutada quickly sped up his assault and struck almost entirely on instinct. His blade moved left and right, up and down, forward and feinted backwards as Sanjuro dodged and countered every move. Frustration mounting, the tactician decided to try and channel this power he felt coursing through him into his blade. Yellow light began to erupt from his weapon and the strike that came with it sent a shockwave throughout the battlefield. At this point the once grand Feroxi Arena was almost a wreck, stones were shattered or overturned, and even those still whole were cracking and beginning to become damaged. The only part of the domed structure still unscathed by the clash of the two men was the private box from which the two Khans and the Shepherds were watching.

"What the Hell is going on!? Where in the world did you Shepherds find this guy?" Khan Basilio roared as fighters continued to clash below them.

"Where the Hell did you find yours?" Flavia responded as she gripped a stone pillar for support.

"He and his partner simply came up and beat all of my best fighters, I would've been a fool to refuse their service. I didn't know one of them was capable of this!"

"If the battle goes on like this the whole place is going to come down over our heads!"

"I've never seen anything like this before from Nobutada." Chrom said, "This power isn't something he displayed at any time during his time with us."

The two blades clashed in a lock again and other shockwave rippled through the stadium, throwing almost everyone against the back of the box.

"It seems both of the combatants had abilities neither party was aware to prior." Mirel noted as much, while it seemed the duel only continued to escalate.

The battle was becoming more and more chaotic with both swordsmen seeming to give themselves to the throes of combat. There seemed to be no thought to the strikes and dodges, blocks and feints, slashes and cuts that continued to pulse with destructive power. The last clash of swords had blown the two back to opposite sides, almost where they'd begun their battle. Nobutada attempted to use his magics again, his lightning arcing towards its target. Rather than dodge left or right, Sanjuro did the unexpected, and most would assume impossible. First adopting a crouching position, Sanjuro then leaped high into the air, almost to the point of actual flight as he soared almost to the ceiling of the dome. He held his sword high aloft above his head, once again blue electrical power surrounded the young man as began his quick descent towards Nobutada. As the swordsman began to fall at a furious pace the blue aura around him seemed to shift and bend. It began to form a distinct shape, no longer a formless energy without focus. It began to take the form of massive blue dragon with gleaming red eyes, and as the dragon seemed to consume Sanjuro the warrior let out another battle cry this one almost louder and more boastful than the last.

"PHANTOM DIVE!"

As the powerful attack towards him Nobutada could think only one way out. With his main sword once again in its sheath, Nobutada planted his feet firmly on the ground. As Sanjuro's blade was mere inches from his face, the Shepherd summoned all the strength he had and put it into one fluid draw of his blade. Consciously or unconsciously he summoned the mysterious power that had escalated this once simple match, and golden light erupted from his person. The blades met once again with a great clang of steel and thunder, while Sanjuro pressed downward and Nobutada strained against the blow. Electricity and fire seemed to fly in all directions. Their source was not where two swords met, but rather where two warriors of great valor and skill met in pitched combat. With a great yell Nobutada threw off the strike of his foe, who backflipped away while he once again returned his blade to his scabbard. Moving faster than he ever thought possible, the dark haired tactician zoomed past the broken stones of the floor. His sword hand twitched ever so slightly as he tried to end this battle with a swift sideways strike, but for all his speed and effort Sanjuro could match him. Left slash left parry, right slash right parry, the duel continued to go on without either side gaining any sort of advantage. All the while the two fighters continued to be engulfed in their respective auras, blue against gold as shockwaves echoed from every clash.

Again Nobutada attacked and again Sanjuro blocked, but now the momentum of the duel seemed to be taking shape at last. Sanjuro was on the defensive too much, reacting instead of acting, his energy and power perhaps finally beginning to wane. Nobutada seemed to sense this and continued to attack with a flurry of strikes that served to force his opponent back more and more. It seemed that this would be the end, but as the people who remained in the stadium watched in enthrallment they would be treated to one last spectacle. Sanjuro had briefly been able to push Nobutada back and quickly retreated to maintain distance, at this stage both warriors had once again returned their swords to their scabbards. Everyone could sense that this was the last movement, the third act, the crescendo of this drama as both men reached for their swords and adopted a familiar running stance.

"Nobutada, you have given this warrior a fight worthy of song and story. Know that whether you find victory or defeat you have filled this fighter's soul!"

"I do my best." The Shepherd replied as he allowed himself another small smile, "But I can't let you win under any circumstances, my friends need this victory and I won't let them down."

"Of course, I could expect nothing less of you," A smile so identical it was almost eire appeared on Sanjuro's face as he spoke, before his face became serious once again, "Mulberry Hero! Kuwabatake Sanjuro! Full speed ahead!"

For some reason unknown to him Nobutada felt the need to answer those words, as if they were a challenge to him and those he would fight for. In a loud voice he wasn't sure was his own for a while he responded with words of his own.

"Shepherd Tactician! Nobutada! Pressing forward!"

With another battle cry from both men they charged at each other at full moved so fast it appeared they were both in the center of the dueling field in an instant, their blades once again meeting as their blue and gold smashed against one another. Again as they clashed a torrent of energy seemed to unleash itself, tearing about anything unfortunate enough to stand in its path. This time the force of the blows seemed to be great somehow, as even the bottom stones of the establishment seemed to groan and crack under the strain. The two could not be moved by this turn of events though, as all energy, focus, and strength were being directed at the foe right in front of them. Two islands of calm and skill amidst destruction and chaos they both seemed to be, even as this last act of destruction swirled all around them. With a great moan of wood, metal and stone the very ceiling of the Feroxi stadium collapsed into a thousand pieces. All around the two, shattered stone and splintered wood fell alongside them while snow began to drift in from the sky. It was then, only after all that did something happen that the spectators could observe. Sanjuro could not maintain his clash with Nobutada and was thrown back without control, and this was all that needed to happen. With a smooth and fluid strike Nobutada struck at his opponent's sword, Sanjuro's near fall had interrupted his focus and when the attack came he found his main blade go flying across the shattered floor of the arena. He was about to reach for his second shorter sword when he felt the unmistakable tinge of steel resting on his neck.

"Do you yield?" Nobutada asked, snow falling on them both while they stood in the middle of the now totalled arena.

Sanjuro's sword hand twitched slightly as it left its position on his second sword he stepped back away from the victorious warrior. To the surprise of everyone Nobutada did not move to strike or Sanjuro move to grab his sword. It seemed somehow, this gesture was understood by both warriors on this occasion. What occurred in the end was a single bow being given by Sanjuro to Nobutada and as he lowered his head he began to speak once more. Instead of his usual battlefield booming however, his tone this time took on a very serious and respectful tone.

"I yield this fight to you, noble hero of the Halidom, you have earned this victory hard and well fought. May Bishamonten continue to give strength to your steel."

It was over. Somehow even though all the destruction the old master of ceremonies was still there, along with his gong and its attendants. As he saw this display he felt he could make the judgement, for he had seen countless battles in his days and knew when one was over.

"Th- The Final Match for the ruling Khan seat has been decided! Nobutada for the East Khan has defeated Kuwabatake Sanjuro for the West Khan! Flavia of Clan Grimlock is now the True Khan of Regna Ferox!"

A thousand cheers erupted once again from the stands as hardy audience still braved the storm and destruction to see the end of this fight. Great fortunes and destinies would be made out of this fight, both in the betting ring and in what power would change now that East Khan had power, but now all Nobutada could think about was how exhausted he was. As his eyelids began to grow heavy and he fell to the floor he was able to notice Sanjuro quickly snatching up his sword from the floor and exit the arena quickly followed by Marth. The next thing he noticed was Chrom, Lissa, and the rest of the Shepherds rushing towards him with a mixture of worry, elation, and bewilderment. As the Shepherds began to fill the shatter floor, the next persons who entered his field of vision were the two Khans. One looked to have a rather satisfied look on her face, while the other looked ready to blow a vein. They seemed like they were about to make some remarks but Chrom beat them to the punch.

"I just have one question to ask of you Nobutada." His captain asked as the tacitan pulled himself up off the floor.

"And that would be?"

"Are your wounds serious my friend? You just won a crucial battle for us and I'd hate to find you didn't get proper treatment."

"No questions about the exploding ceiling, shattered colosseum or ?" Nobutada wondered aloud as his eyes continued to survey the extensive damage his battle with Sanjuro had somehow managed to incur.

"I get the feeling that you're as clueless about how that happened as the rest of us are. The look on your face says most of it." Chrom noted, he looked like he was about to say more before Lissa rushed over and practically jumped in Nobutada's face and talked in rapid fire.

"Are you okay? By the gods what was that? Can you do that again? How's your arm? Why didn't you do that kinda stuff earlier? Do you think the thing helped?" She said this all while using her staff to heal his injuries, and for that much he was tactful as wounds began to close and pain began to subside.

"I uh..."

"Out of the way!"

Nobutada was suddenly put face-to-face with the the large and imposing figure of the West Khan Basilio.

"You just totaled the ancient Feroxi arena and knocked me out of the ruling Khan seat." The Khan said menacingly.

He was prepared perhaps for a blow or strike but was not prepared for what happened next. A great laugh came out of the large warrior's lungs and the tension in the trashed stadium seemed to die down a bit. A grin a mile wide graced the large man's features as he gave Nobutada a swift slap on the back in congratulations.

"By the black snows of the Frost Peaks! That was a fight worth seeing! I don't know what in God's name you are, but I can live with the outcome of that match! Now you just stay right here, I need to fetch someone you'll be happy you met."

Basilo stalked off to another part of the structure, leaving only the Shepherds and Khan Flavia in the ring. The now ruler of Regna Ferox looked around the place with a satisfied grin and a look of bemusement as she turned to Chrom and Nobutada.

"Well it seems I wasn't wrong in choosing you people to champion my cause. Hell of a fight you put on for us, don't know where in the world you and that other guy got that kind of power. And I've seen lots of strange things in my time as a Khan, more to the point of your visit; Ylisse will be getting it's Feroxi soldiers. Not sure you'll be needing them if quick draw over here can pull that kind of shit twice."

"Regardless, you have the thanks of both myself and the entirety of the Halidom for your support."

"Ha ha, don't worry about support. Just worry about whether or not there's going to be a fight worth fighting when we bring our troops into your lands. I'll have to relay the orders to the chiefs and captains, but you'll have the full strength of the north behind your lands, Prince."

With that the East Khan left without any more words, presumably to gather her fighters in preparation for mobilization. It was around the same time that Basilio came back into the room with a dark haired swordsman dressed in some odd clothes. The Khan introduced the man as Lon'qu, Basilio's former champion and the best fighter he'd ever seen before Marth and Sanjuro appeared.

"This man's a sharp blade and a sharper wit when he wants to be. I may have to put my troops under Flavia's command but she can't say she gave you an individual swordsman anywhere near as good! I'm practically giving you my left eye over here, so appreciate this gesture would ya?"

Lon'qu only grunted at this glowing appraisal by his superior. Before deciding to give some words of his own.

"I'm a simple man, give me who needs to be stabbed and they'll fall. No complications."

Chrom still felt the need to give some sort of introduction, held out his hand for Lon'qu to shake.

"Then we're be glad to have you along Lon'qu. I'm sure you'll prove useful in the many battles to come."

To the man's credit he didn't waste much time and quickly gave a firm handshake that he quickly retracted. The sword wielder had a look of many battles about him, and a countenance of a stern and dour fighter with an almost single minded drive. He would be a useful person to have at their command. Something told Nobutada that this Feroxi intervention would not end their troubles, not with Pelagia and certainly not with the Risen. Now that introductions were out of the way it seemed that there was to be a few more things to deal with before the leaving back to the Halidom. As Basilio was about to explain.

"Don't think you're going to be leaving without experiencing a Feroxi Winter Feast ya southrons! If there's one thing a Khan has to uphold it's the value of hospitality. Since I was the Khan that lost I have to host the party! Lucky for you, Flavia probably would've given you nothing but moldy bread and onions."

"We really must be getting back to Ylisse your highness." Frederick reminded, "We can't waste too much time in getting back."

"You were supposed to come back with the troops correct?" Lon'qu interrupted with curt nod, "Well the troops won't move until after the feasting is over. So you might as stay and recuperate, the road back is no easy trek this time of year."

"Ha! Smart and simple, just the sort of solution that I expect of my Left Eye! Come to the great hall! It should still be standing even with all the havoc this fight caused!"

Basilio moved, and after a few moments deliberating Chrom moved to follow. So the rest of the Shepherds took it as a sign that they would in fact be staying for dinner. After the chaos of the last few weeks, with risen, border guards, and tournaments, a little respite was a welcome change of pace. They arrived to find the Khan's massive dining hall already filled with Feroxi warriors. There were barrels of mead and ale on every table and it seemed that the flurry of serving lads and lasses didn't stop. As the presence of Basilio and the Shepherds was noticed by the revelring warriors a great huzzah came up from those still on their feet after what must've been copious amounts of alcohol. It appeared this trip wouldn't be entirely unpleasant after all, and if the looks on most of the other Shepherds (Stahl's especially) were any indication he wasn't the only one that thought so. As the vigilantes of Chrom were lead to the high table at the back end of the room, and even more food and drinks were being brought to the road weary men and women, Nobutada was now totally assured. For all the fighting, foraging, and flailing through the snow, this week might not be so bad after all...

* * *

A/N A lot of of this chapter was just dedicated to seeing if I could pull off a long fight scene in the style of a certain anime/game. Tell me how I did, either by review or PM, and please if anyone's interested PM me about becoming my Beta reader! Okay, please review and follow and have a nice day!


	5. Ill News and Strange Encounters

Oh man, this was totally worth the ass kicking he received earlier! Sir Stahl the Emerald Knight couldn't hold himself back as he stuffed his face full with the hot stew, helping to warm his battered body and pride. Stahl replayed the fight over and over in his head and wondered if he could've pulled out a victory from that match, but after a few seconds of mulling it over he decided the better question was how much of this stew could he take with him on the road. The hot brown gravy had the perfect texture, not too thick or too watery as Stahl practically inhaled the meat and vegetables it was glazed with. While Stahl had eaten from the royal kitchens of Ylisstol and they certainly weren't chefs to scoff at, this blew everything they made out of the water. Maybe it was his own hunger from eating nothing but army rations and bear meat for an extended period of time, but as he munched on a potato so soft it seemed to melt in his mouth Stahl didn't care either way. This thing had everything he could want in a stew, soft mushy potatoes, sweet and bright carrots, freshly sliced celery, and tender juicy beef. However, despite the divinity of the stew making him question his faith in Naga, Stahl couldn't help but be disappointed by the fact the only drink they had was ale. Seriously, would it kill them to stock some mead or cider?

Maybe it was all being dumped on Nobutada... Stahl let himself muse as Lissa 'accidentally' tripped and caused a serving boy carrying a large tray of drinks to stumble and spill a tray full of beverages all over the man of the hour. The boy quickly tried to pat down and dry the Shepherd's tactician but Nobutada calmly waved the boy off and seemed to dart his eyes around looking for the real culprit. Stahl thought that maybe the princess would be smart enough to make a clean break for it but as it turned out the blonde royal was too busy laughing and giggling to hide. Immediately upon spotting the laughing girl Nobutada practically bolted out of his chair, but to the amusement of everyone in the hall the tactician who moved so fast in battle didn't seem to be fast enough to catch Lissa as she sped away with a gleeful look on her face. Stahl noted with amusement that the black haired tactician's face had contorted into a mixture of righteous indignation and amusement in a weird rubbery way, and the rider couldn't help but notice the flash of red cloth still tied to Nobutada's arm.

It was good to see their newest Shepherd having a bit of fun. Around camp when they were traveling the man always had his head in a book or was outside simply sitting and staring out at nothing. It was kinda weird but everyone seemed to have their quirks in this little group of Chrom's. Expect for him, but being average and unassuming was just fine to Stahl. As long as he had a full stomach and a group of friends he'd always have a bright day. Speaking of friends it seemed Vaike and Sully were having a drinking contest. Perhaps it was to help them get over being defeated in the arena. Stahl wandered his way over to their table where a gaggle of Feroxi warriors surrounded and cheered on the two Shepherds as both downed another mug of ale. This was a close match it seemed, both having drunken almost to the double digits if the number of glasses on the floor was any indication. Stahl pushed his way past a few warriors before reaching the table itself and being noticed by the two combatants in this contest. They seemed to have their wits about them well enough despite the amount of intoxicating beverages that must've been in their systems.

"Heya Stahl get on over here and have a seat with us!" Vaike cheered on as Stahl hesitantly came down to sit with the two other Shepherds defeated in the ring, "You should join us Stahl, Teach may have lost on the battlefield but in the dinner hall there's none who can match me."

"Hah fat chance lead-for-brains, you'll be on the floor soon enough." Sully taunted, filing her face with her beverage as she did so. "Someone get my green haired friend some drinks! I need some real competition tonight!"

Quickly a serving girl brought several mugs full of ale and set them in front of the viridian rider. Despite a voice of reason in the back of his head saying that this was a bad idea it was almost literally drowned out by him quickly gulping down the adult beverage. Hey peer pressure was strong thing after all, though to be honest he did want to see if he really could drink these two under the table.

"Well, here's to the losers." Stahl toasted as he wondered what he got himself into while the ale swirled around in his second mug. "Bless them all."

Almost an hour later and many more drinks later it seemed that the outcome of this contest was decided. As the seventeenth drink rolled around for the three (ever chivalrous Sully and Vaike let Stahl make up for the drinks they'd had earlier) it was pretty clear who was going to win.

"I feel something! A slight tingle in my fingers! I think it's beginning to affect to me!"

"What did I say, can't hold your liquor can you?"

"Hah! So it seems it's just gonna be you and me now!"

"That's right..."

"Uhhhh..."

Two persons fell to the ground and one person remained sitting straight like he was standing at attention, and that person was the apothecary's son who was knighted on the September 22nd. Maybe all the food he'd eaten offset the amount of ale, or maybe he simply had a very hearty constitution. either way he would never let the two of them live down the fact that they were drunk under the table by the man considered the most average of the Shepherds. Though it was probably not going to be a fun debriefing come the next day when Frederick was going to wonder why two of their best fighters were passed out on the floor. Stahl could just see it now.

" _Does anyone want to explain to me what went on last night?"_

 _He would glare at them all with a piercing gaze beneath a veneer of calm and professionalism._

" _I'll have you all cleaning the stables for a year for this disgrace to the Halidom of Ylisse!" The Chief Knight would say with cool collection as if he was handing out a duty roster._

" _Frederick I don't think they deserve that much punishment." Chrom would interrupt at just the right time. "They were having a bit of fun after having fought bravely for theif kingdom. Give them a month at most and I think they'll have learned their lesson._

 _And everyone involved would be so relieved that they were only getting a month as opposed to a year. Not realizing they could have gotten a week if they bargained down for it._

Discipline would always go that way. Whenever someone in the Shepherds misbehaved Frederick would play bad cop and Chrom would be the "voice of mercy and reason". No one else in the army seemed to see through it but Stahl. Then again Stahl was the one who never managed to get himself in trouble, so he didn't really feel like pressing the issue. However, there was going to be trouble if the Sully and Vaike simply spent all their time on the floor after all those drinks. He knew that their rooms were in the East Khan Wing of the royal pavilions, but getting the rather heavy fighters there was going to be a challenge. That was a challenge that could wait until after another bowl of stew. As Stahl looked around the large hall he could see most of the party still going strong even as he reckoned the night was dragging on. Normally he was an early to bed early to rise sort of person, but perhaps he could make an exception for today.

Yeah, another bowl of stew couldn't hurt. He hailed down one of the servers and in no time at all another bowl of hot beef stew was brought to him, but before he could dig into another bowl of deliciousness he felt a firm hand being placed on his shoulder. At first Stahl wondered if he'd gotten in trouble with Frederick or Chrom but he spied the men scolding Lissa and Nobutada as the tactician and the princess stood nearly covered head to toe in food. He turned around to see the face of that new swordsman Basilio had given to them, Lon'qu wasn't it?

"Where is your tactician from?" The Feroxi champion asked curtly and bluntly.

Stahl scratched his head in thought for a moment before remembering what Chrom had told him and the others after Nobutada had arrived.

"Well truth is that we don't really know, and neither does he aparently. Chrom found him unconscious near Southtown and he woke up with little to no memories of his past. He's a good tactician though, during an ambush on the Northroad-"

"I did not ask about his tactics, I asked about his origins." Lon'qu cut him off briskly which Stahl found a bit rude but let it pass, "If you know nothing more our talk is over."

Lon'qu moved to leave but Stahl got up and confronted him, making sure to push in his chair so people wouldn't trip.

"Hey, that's no way to end a chat. Especially since you're going to be working with us in the future. Can't you make more polite conversation than that?"

"No."

With that the swordsman stalked off and Stahl got the distinct impression following him was a bad idea. Man, that guy was really standoffish. Maybe something bad had happened to him in the past, like what he'd heard about Frederick. In any case it wasn't his business if the man didn't want to talk about it. There was still the issue of getting Sully and Vaike back to their rooms anyway. He really didn't want to have to pull off that job by himself, who could he ask to help him? Miriel? Sumia? Virion? Maybe-

"Um, are you thinking about how to drag our two drunk friends off the floor?" A new but familiar voice interrupted his train of thought, and Stahl turned left to see the large form of the oft forgotten knight of Ylisse.

"Oh, wow! Hey Kellam I didn't see you there for a minute!"

"I was here the whole time," The knight bemoaned slightly, "I heard you talking to that guy the West Khan loaned out to us."

"Huh, well regardless if you're willing to help I'm all for it. Think you can lift Vaike while I drag off Sully?"

"Sure, I suppose. I just hope some mix up doesn't get us in trouble with Frederick, I'd hate for the one time I'm noticed to be about something negative."

"C'mon don't worry about it, let's help out our friends and then come back here and enjoy the food!"

With nothing more than a small sigh from Kellam the two made their way over to where the prone forms of Vaike and Sully still lay. They were on their stomachs and didn't seem too worse for wear despite their unconsciousness. With effort the green knight slung the red one arm across his shoulder and saw Kellam grab Vaike similarly. With a few whoops from the Feroxi warriors still busy drinking and partying the two conscious Shepherds made their way to the exit and towards where they remembered the East Khan's section of the palace was. Yet it seemed tonight was not going to be night that was going to relaxing after all, because as they worked their way towards the rooms Stahl heard something. It was incredibly slight, so slight he almost thought it was his imagination, but the sound of footsteps on wood was heard. These floors were stone so the only thing that could be wood was above them, he gandered a look and through the shadows of the night the green rider could make up the silhouette of a man dressed all in black. He must've known he'd been spotted for as soon as Stahl's eyes moved upwards he jumped down from the ceiling beams and bolted away with incredible speed.

"Stay here and try and get them back to their rooms!" Stahl ordered Kellam as he chased after the fleeing individual.

Stahl didn't have the faintest clue who the person was or what he was up to, but it was incredibly doubtful he was here at the behest of anyone in charge. He saw the man quickly turn a corner and the cavalier had to run full speed to try and keep him in sight. Just to be safe he double checked to make sure his sword was there and was reassured by its presence. This might be a confrontation that would ensue some violence, and he didn't want to be caught unprepared. The chase led the two of them to the large indoor atrium entrance hall and Stahl had to clamber over several chairs and decorations his quarry pushed into his path. If the man was able to reach the outside gates and make his way into town then it would become impossible to track him. They both ran out the doors of the atrium and into the outdoor section of the palace. The gates were in sight and wide open, with all of the sentries at the party and no one to close the gate escape for the man was tangible. As fortune dictated though, the Feroxi used this as their training grounds as well. In a snap decision Stahl detoured his path slightly to pick up a javelin. He would only have one shot at this, and he would have to be standing still to really make this work. If he missed he would be too far behind to pursue any further, but he had to focus on this one task. A single throw was all hehad, a single throw was all it took. The javelin hit home, in the left leg to be exact. The man let out a cry of pain and dropped to one knee, this opportunity was not wasted and the Emerald Knight caught up to him with ease.

It seemed this stranger had a few more tricks of his sleeve however, as he got closer the black garbed man threw objects that looked like razor sharp stars. It took all of Stahl's dexterity to dodge the projectiles and as he did so the man let out a string of what were most likely profanities. It was hard to tell, he seemed to speak in a language Stahl had never heard before. This man might not even speak the Common Tongue, but hopefully he would still be able to get some answers.

"All right mystery man, I'd like to know what exactly you were up to tonight. You were sneaking around the Feroxi Palace the same day me and my friends show up for an important alliance deal. If that's not suspicious I don't know what is."

"He won't be able to tell you anything." A new speaker declared with a ominous and gravely tone combined an accent Stahl couldn't trace. "He doesn't speak your language."

Stahl turned about to see another man dressed in the same black all concealing garb walk up to him calmly and coolly as if making a business deal. The knight drew his sword just in case but the man seemed to have no reaction other than to stop a few feet away from him.

"Perhaps it would be best if you put away your blade young man. My associates don't like seeing a weapon pointed at me."

All of the sudden, as if from nowhere, a half dozen individuals in the same black cloth appeared to surround Stahl. They were silent as they leveled their weapons at him, everything ranging from swords, to spears, to a giant club studded with iron. Seven to one odds were definitely out of his league and chances were no help was going to come, so without making any sudden moves he sheathed his blade and the shadowy warriors relaxed a bit before their seeming leader began talking.

"You weren't supposed to see us, no one was supposed to know we were there. It may have been a mistake on my part to field the team I did, but it appears you are also a very diligent spotter."

Stahl was surprised by the praise but the words did little to put him at ease. At any moment there was the risk of these strangers attacking him from all sides and putting an end to him quickly. Deciding to try and put on a brave face Stahl took a deep breath and gazed straight into the leader's eyes as he spoke.

"Thanks for the compliment, but you think you can tell me what you're doing when you're clearly not from around here?"

The man chuckled a little and somehow Stahl felt some of his nerves loosen and the tension in the air lesson a bit.

"Ah, politeness and decorum is too rare these days. Alas, my lord would probably not be happy if I revealed my purpose here. However, just managing to get us into this position where I have to say that to you is no small feat. People in our profession aren't easily caught and cornered."

It seemed that this odd gentleman was thinking for a moment before he turned back to Stahl with something in his hand. He tossed the object to the green haired fighter and as the thing landed in his hands it turned out to be coin of some sort. It was surprisingly heavy, and he wondered if it was made of iron rather than silver or gold. On one face was three hollyhock leaves with faded yellow coloring visible, and on the other a strange symbol of what looked like brush strokes painted atop one another.

"Hold on to that coin. Especially should you find yourself Far East of this land. Consider it a reward for being able to successfully pursue an Iga Shinobi. Watch your back Stahl Greenleaf, and keep your eyes on the rising sun."

As soon as he stopped talking the other members of his group threw what could only be smoke bombs on the ground. Stahl's vision was obscured something fierce and he began to cough at the density of the cloud, but as the cold winds of the Feroxi night blew and smoke cleared everyone was gone. There was no sign that anyone other than him had even been in the courtyard, no footprints in the snow or anything. What the heck did he mean Shinobi of Iga? Who the heck was that anyway? And what did he mean Far East? How did he know his last name? As Stahl pondered these things in his mind and examined the single coin he was given, he vocally express his confusion in three simple words.

"What the hell..."

* * *

Fort Steadfast couldn't have been more inhospitable during this time of year than any... The autumn rains weren't something that would stop armies coming through the area like the snows of winter could. So while a downpour unleashed itself upon the the aged stone of Ylisse's primary guard post along the West Road, a garrison of pegasus knights stood guard even as the sky torrented down upon them. Many of the members of the garrison were getting frustrated at the current state of affairs beyond the weather though. At Fort Steadfast they might be able to stop the best route an army from Pelagia might, but this could not cover the rougher terrain unsuitable for armies but perfect for bandits. For months the garrison of 400 pegasus knights and men-at-arms could only sit and watch for an army they would probably never come while others of their order fought off the numerous marauders stalking the land. Still, despite the growing number of bandits and risen everyone could see that the road to Themis could not be left undefended. So the garrison watched, and waited while action could only be heard about rather than taken.

As one of the knights on duty Cordelia sighed deeply and counted the inventory of the castle's secondary armory with disinterest as castle's stock of javelins remained unchanged since their arrival at this stone cold outpost. Still, she diligently checked off the list the steel, bronze, and iron lances that lay about the room or in wooden racks. As the time drawled on and the rain refused to let up, Cordelia decided to once again turn her mind to the letter she had received from Sumia a few days ago. Her friend had described many new developments in the capital, some involved the court (apparently bee larvae was the next big thing). However, most of them talked about the Shepherds and their comings and goings, apparently the Shepherds finally had a tacitan and an archer among other things. How often it was that Cordelia wished she'd been as lucky as Sumia and jumped at the chance to be one of Prince Chrom's Vigilantes, but her sense of duty to her pegasus company precluded even her affection for Prince Chrom. Her tour of duty had not yet ended when the original call went out, as opposed to Sumia's who was due to be renewed or dismissed. Thus it would have to be many months before Cordelia could join the Shepherds and perhaps finally get the chance to spend time serving under the Prince.

This wondering was brought to a halt as a yelling and shouting from down the hall startled Cordelia out of her line of thought. Thinking that there must be a commotion going on the red haired knight grabbed a steel lance and headed towards the common area where most of the knights gathered. As she ran into the large hall she found many of her sister knights preparing for action and the men-at-arms of the place doing likewise. On a raised platform above the scrambling troops their Captain stood with a grim expression adorning her face as she listened to a pegasus knight soaked with rain and coated with mud. Cordelia wasn't sure what exactly could cause an experienced soldier like Captain Megan to appear as worried as she did, but it couldn't be good. People were yelling back and forth as people talked over one another with furious pace, whatever news she had been late to must've been something dire. Despite this noise and flurry of moment the captain had but to simply raise her hand to still the troops, and began to reveal clearly and properly.

"As you may have heard, we've received reports from scouts that an army marches up the West Road towards the border. The banners are unmistakably Pelagian and their vanguard alone numbers at least 7,500 with their fully strength unknown. They'll be here a week if this rain holds up, less if not."

This news disheartened the troops, but the Captain never minced words with her soldiers and told every bitter detail with a straight stern face.

"We could abandon this place, we can't hold out against an invasion that large by ourselves. But if we leave there is nothing standing between that coming army and the people of the Themis region. So we are going to hold this post for as long as we can, does anyone have a problem with that?"

There was not a peep out of the ranks, and so the Captain continued with her orders.

"I want everyone to prepare combat and an eventual siege, they'll not find the border so easy to cross as long as we hold Fort Steadfast. But we cannot hope to hold this fortress alone, so I'm sending a squadron off to Ylisstol for reinforcements."

The brown haired Captain paused to think for a moment before she made her decision. Then her dark brown eyes zeroed in on Sergeant Victoria and her voice boomed again.

"Sergeant Victoria you will lead your squadron at top speed to the capital, inform her grace of the army approaching the border and request the main body of the army to relive our position."

"As you command! My fliers will prepare and leave before the hour!"

"Good, everyone else, prepare the defenses and gather supplies! Hop to it!"

Sergeant Victoria was Cordelia's immediate commanding officer. That would mean she would have to leave her fellow pegasus knights during the time of their greatest need. No doubt this fortress would come under siege before reinforcements could come. When that time came they would need every good soldier they could get their hands on, and it was no boast that Cordelia was one of their best. Her task was laid out before her and her sisters though, and it was not her place to question them. With all haste Cordelia rushed to her quarters to prepare what she assumed might be her final journey from this outpost. It was entirely within the realm of possibility that she and the reinforcements would arrive too late to break a possible siege if the enemy did not simply overwhelm the castle with sheer numbers. No, she couldn't think like that! She and her fellows would make it in time! Quickly Cordelia packed away her few belongings in a satchel and rushed towards the stables where her pegasus, Aerie, was waiting.

Around her she could see the other seven members of Sergeant Victoria's eight woman flight preparing for flight, and off to the side she could see a few infantrymen preparing the haul the large winch that held the portcullis gate. The rain and storm continued to blow outside the walls, but they would have to move fast in order to get to Ylisstol and even as possible lightning clouds rolled in the iron gate were raised. Cordelia looked out onto the vast horizon to see rain covering the land and the sky growing ever darker even as it was high noon. As she strapped her steel lance to Aerie's side and prepared her saddle she her wingman Jaheira fumbling with her saddle as she tried to fasten to her mount. Cordelia quickly made her own preparations before moving to assist her comrade.

"Having a little trouble?" She asked as the winged horse threw off the leather and metal device needed for riding.

"I'm fine really! I feel like I could take on all of Pelagia myself!" Jaheira affirmed despite this clear evidence to the contrary.

"Here let me help," Cordelia took the saddle and calmly strapped on the harness to the pegasus before moving back to her own mount.

"Thanks..." Jaheira said as she stepped onto her ride as Cordelia did hers, "I'm just a little nervous, between this storm, the undead monsters, and the army that supposedly heading our way, I'm worried."

"You have every right to be, but we must be strong now especially. The captain's counting on us and Serjeant Victoria to make sure the border doesn't fall and Themis doesn't fall under attack."

"I'll do my best then." Jaheira replied with a small smile on her face.

"You'll do better than your best out there!" Came the sharp snapping voice of Serjeant Victoria as she lead herself and her pegasus to the front of the classic V formation. "You damn well better give everything you've got."

Before they took off into the wind and rain Captain Victoria came down to the stables to see them off. She stood before the eight fliers with her hands behind her back looking cool and calm; despite the fact that her survival and the survival of her command rested on these eight moving fast enough to cover many miles of rough terrain.

"Good luck ladies, I expect you all back with an army marching behind ready to kick Pelagian ass. Godspeed fliers, may Naga be with you."

"And with you." The squadron replied almost in unison and the command was given to take flight.

Like a pack of birds the pegasus knights launched from the pegasus stables carved out of the side of the hill that Fort Steadfast was built upon. Despite the lightning and storm the squad push on past the weather and towards the east and Ylisstol. Cordelia pushed her pegasus hard and Aerie's wings beat furiously trying to maintain speed and altitude while being punished by the weather. They had flown for at least four hours and the beasts were beginning to tire, the storm not helping matters as the drizzle increased to a downpour and thunder roared in the distance. Somehow though Cordelia was tempted to turn back her head for some reason, intuition perhaps, only to glimpse a terrifying sight. Behind them and gaining speed were two flights of Pelagian Dracoknights gaining on them fast. Cordelia cursed under her breath as she wondered how they could be in the area and why scouts didn't detect their presence before hand. That didn't matter now though as Cordelia spurred on her pegasus to the front of the formation.

"Enemy fliers on our six o'clock and above ma'am!" Was all Cordelia had to say before Victoria turned her head around and her eyes widened like dinner plates.

"Shit..." The serjeant muttered before switching to her battlefield voice. "All fliers prepare for battle! Stay in pairs and hope we all get out of this alive! Attack Pattern Delta! Go Now!"

Attack Pattern Delta was the standard battle plan used to deal with enemy wyverns, and it relied on the main advantages of the pegasus over the wyvern. While wyverns had a higher top speed and a faster dive they were less maneuverable and slower in a climb than the winged horses. In accordance with the plan the squad all gained altitude and the thinner upper air began to strain the lungs of the knights. The biting cold and whipping winds had to be ignored however as the dracoknights saw this as a sign they were found out and immediately dived in towards their foes. What followed was a classic aerial battle in which the higher numbers of the Pelagians actually worked to their disadvantage as they had to work to keep out of eachother's way. The pegasus knights had managed to climb at or above the level of the dracoknights and began executing fast slashing attacks on the slower and bulkier dracoknights.

The fiery breath of a wyvern grazed past Cordelia as she found two wyverns on her and Jaheira's tail. A few quick shared handsigns detailed a plan of attack was executed just like the books. The two pegasus knights broke the standard wing-to-wing formation and began a back and forth weaving motion as they'd been trained to do. The Est Weave was something that had seen pegasus knights use in countless battles and it would see use again today. AS it just so happened the dracoknights on their tails had target fixation on Cordelia. As Cordelia broke off and the weave was spun they banked left to keep on Cordelia's tail. It was this opportunity Jaheira was waiting for. At top speed Jaheira banked up and left then down again in a lightning flash slashing attack that tore through wing and armor alike. A scream went through the mouth of one wyvern rider and he and his mount fell into a death spiral into the ground below. Now it was Cordelia's turn to act and she dove ever so slightly before turning about 180 degrees with the speed and momentum of the dive. Now on a-face-to-face course with her foe, she used the longer reach of her lance to skewer him before his axe could cut through her. That didn't stop the wyvern though who unleashed a blast of fire upon the red haired warrior who blocked as best she could with her arm. Burning heat was absorbed through the armor and intense pain shot through her left arm. With their foes dispatched for the moment Cordelia and Jaheira took time to take stock of the situation. The pegasus knights were fighting valiantly but they were becoming overrun by the numbers of their opponents. While at least eight or nine draco knights had fallen several more joined the fray and three of the pegasus knights were down.

Cordelia and Jaheira watched in horror as that number increased to four as a tomahawk axe went through the wing of Rachel's pegasus and rider and beast plummeted to their deaths below. Cordelia's face grew wet with tears and the continuous rain as she frantically scanned for signs of Serjeant Victoria and her wingman. She found her and her second embroiled in a fight with no less that four dracoknights. They had to act! Cordelia and Jaheira spurred on their mounts to their commander's location at top speed. Somehow able to maneuver past the other dracoknights circling the sky, they were able to surprise the Pelagian fliers and dispatched them quickly. Victoria and her second took care of the other two just as quickly, but the battle was now still seven against four and dark shapes coming on the horizon did not look friendly. It just didn't make sense... How did such a large group of fliers make it inside their territory... Whatever the case a grim countenance set itself upon Serjeant Victoria's face as the remaining enemies circled above them like vultures waiting for a kill.

"Cordelia, Jaheira, continue onward to the capital." The serjeant commanded, for a moment Cordelia wasn't sure she heard right but the serjeant repeated the commands.

"Did I stutter? Someone has to make it to Ylisstol and raise the banners otherwise Fort Steadfast and likely the entire region of Themis will fall. Ride at top speed, and get out of here with your lives!"

"But ma'am-" Jaheira was about to interject but Victoria's wingman silenced her with a glare followed by words.

"You follow the commander's orders soldier. Do your duty for us and your country."

"You two are young, and have much to see and do in this world other than die here in the rain. You especially Cordelia, I expect great things will come of you in the future. We will hold them off for as long as possible, but the message must go to her Grace. Am I understood?"

"Yes..." Cordelia responded with flat emotion in her voice, how could she respond to being given orders to literally abandon her comrades to their fate. "Yes, we.. We have a mission to complete."

Cordelia urged her pegasus to a westward gallop with Jaheira following behind. The last the two saw of Sergeant Victoria was the woman smiling a very rare true smile from the normally stoic woman. The two did not look battle at the battle behind them, they could only hear the roar of flames and the clash of steel upon steel ringing through the air like the rain and thunder. Soon though another more alarming sound was heard. The telltale harsh beat of draconic wing pushing air. Behind them and gaining speed was not simply another wyvern rider, but an aged and mature alpha wyvern given only to riders of experience and power. A wyvern lord of Pelagia had to earn at least 15 confirmed kills before being given the chance to tame an alpha wyvern and of those few it was said only a tenth of them survived the process. Even though they outnumbered the enemy flier with their fatigue and wounds they could not hope to outfight the enemy ace. It was while Cordelia tried to devise a solution to their predicament it seemed Jaheira had one.

"Go!" Was all her wingman said before she turned about and moved straight in the direction of the wyvern lord.

Cordelia wanted to scream, yell, or turn around but found herself frozen in place as her pegasus continued to fly towards Ylisstol. The rains and clouds began to grow thicker and thicker giving her cloud cover and cold chills all around, but all she could think about was the fire and death she'd left her comrades to in the name of duty and a mission. A cry of steel and a clash of beasts rang out behind Cordelia as clouds moved to separate the battle from the fleeing pegasus knight. Of a squadron of eight only a single rider remained mere hours from leaving their base. It didn't make sense, but there was nothing to be done about this seemingly impossible encounter. The sacrifice of her sisters in arms could not be in vain, she could not let others give their lives for a mission only to have their goal fail. She had left her sisters when they needed her most, all for the sake of their duty to Fort Steadfast, Captain Victoria, and their queen and country. The deed was done and behind here were doubtlessly the corpses of Serjeant Victoria, Lieutenant Sarah, Rachel, Daisy, Mary, Riley, Jorlyn, Mazzy, and of course Jaheira. She wept tears for all of them as the sky seemed to cry along with her. So in the one person equivalent of a forced march the red haired flier rode forth onto the horizon, losing both her pursuers but also her comrades. Her face grew soaked from tears and rain, but she refused to stopped flying. She could make it to the capital with the message even if it killed her.

* * *

A/N New chapter Woho! Really would like to see some reviews and feedback but it's all good! First chapter to be beta read by Mr Sir XVII. Be sure to check out his stories. Anyway, please read and review people!


	6. Interlude: Preparations

A/N This chapter will be the first to really venture in a much larger world than what the games cover, it may be confusing at first but please bear with me! Things are about get much more complicated. Okay thb, this is the first chapter that should explicitly use crossover characters and setting...

* * *

The sun streaking through the windows didn't do any wonders for his condition, but that couldn't be helped in any case. Either way he had work to do before he could rest. A coughing fit overtook him for but a moment as he continued to look over the set of maps that outlined the continent of Ylisse. Or was it Archanea? Names changed as the ages passed, but soon all would be united under his lord. Their shared dream of conquest would not be one that was swept under the pages of history like so many others. For with strength and intelligence in great measure the two of them had rooted out weakness from their homeland and turned it into a nation of power and greatness. All who were weak and lacking strength were dashed to the wind or into hiding, realizing the futility of resisting the future. Though he had heard whispers at times, whispers that not all those who bent the knee were so content or so cowed by the power arrayed against them. It was sheer folly to be sure, but the fact that not all corners were as subdued as they thought was somewhat disconcerting. Why the various warlords they'd crushed into the dirt would ever think to oppose such overwhelming power a second time was truly baffling.

Still, that would be dealt with all in good time. Now what had to be done was mainly a matter of logistics and planning. The gathering of a force large enough to invade a continent an ocean way was no small matter. It would take thousands of ships, legions of men, untold amounts of food and ammunition, and the coordination of forces from all corners of this once shattered land. They would be united now under one banner, one cause, one man devoted to turning a once insignificant and shattered country to glory and prominence. This dream of himself and his lord would accomplish in a few years what others had tried and failed countless times. To bring this once isolated and insular nation into the center of world affairs. The ground would shake with the footsteps and hoofbeats of their soldiers as they seized control of foreign lands across the sea. Dream of a country unified by strength had been achieved, and now soon would come the time to see if a world under that same principle of power could come into fruition. Hopefully he would live to see it, he would pray if he still believed in any god. However the only faith he needed was his faith in his lord's power and charisma. They had brought to heel a country of millions when a thousand others tried to reach that same goal, but in the end they'd all fallen before cunning planning and unstoppable force.

This new invasion would be an exercise in seeing if their formula for conquest and bringing order to chaos could work in the wider world. Of course there might be even greater resistance across the sea than would be found here. After all the people of this land had long desired an end to the petty rivalries and chaos that plagued the land for generations; one could only speculate if others would be so cooperative. To make this work absolute military domination would be paramount to achieving a lasting order over the newly defeated lands. To that end much had to be planned before hand, governors and administrators prepared and new lines for prefectures had to be drawn up among countless other things. All this before he died, no one else would be up to the task. Again he was seized by a coughing fit, and as his throat tightened and air struggled its way out blood surfaced from the mouth to stain gloves and the corners of maps. Damn it all... The doctors said he needed rest, but rest would be had after these preparations had been completed. Yes, then he would allow himself the rest his body had started to demand more and more lately. Still who else could be trusted with such delicate and detailed plans? That conniving cur with more ambition and treachery than sense, or that fool with his hair kept in such a brutish fashion befitting his lack of forethought and tactics? They could not be entrusted with a cup of tea much less the future dreamed of by their lord. No matter their uses they still could not be allowed to have the control and command that they surely would desire after he had gone and their lord would be in need of a new second-in-command. Speak of the devil, into the room walked the man of unquestionable power and magnificence. His distinctive red and black armor projecting the very image of an indomitable force of nature.

"It appears you have been extremely occupied as of late." The titanic conqueror noted as he gazed upon the table filled with maps, diagrams, and models.

"Of course, our plans to reach out into the wider world can have nothing left to chance. Least of all organizing the various dynasts and conscripts we've drafted into our armies."

"And of the reports that forces still move in this country to oppose us?"

"I have some idea of who exactly we will have to keep an eye on, but we can't move against them now while we still technically have they fealty and thus they have our protection. We will have to keep a close eye on the north and maybe even the east for those ambitious lords still reeling from their defeat at our hands."

The strategist smiled as he looked over the map of the continent of Ylisse on the left end of the table.

"Trust that patience and planning will reveal in time those who would stand rise up if given the chance. However in more forthcoming news, plans already are in motion in preparation for a full scale assault on the continent to the west."

"You hired and directed those bandits as you spoke of doing then?

"Hmph, it was simple enough to convince Pelagians to venture into Ylissean lands. Memories still linger between the two nations even in the lowest corners of society, and in the end it required not half of the coin I brought as incentive."

"That is fortune to hear, but a few bandit raids mean little if they do not help bring the conclusion we desire."

"News is slow to come and will come slower still if indeed conflict rages between the kingdoms. If you want my honest opinion there is little doubt of open war with the already escalating tensions and the Pelagians willing jump at any chance to avenge their losses in the "holy wars" waged by the last Exalt. Believe me our actions have helped dropped the first pebbles that will gather into an avalanche."

"All this you have done, but what have you done for yourself? Do not think to hide your condition from me, and do not presume that I do not have the authority to dismiss you and force you to rest."

If he didn't know any better he would say there was concern in that normally booming authoritative voice, but concern and other weak emotions had long ago been washed away.

"No doubt that you do, but I must still insist on overseeing preparations both within our borders and without. It has been simple so far, and if and when war comes between Yillise and their Feroxi allies and Pelagia the continent will have bled itself dry. Leaving our forces with little opposition when the time comes."

"Your planning helped me take this country, and I have faith that it will help see our ambition go beyond its borders. All the same if you continue to work yourself like this you may find yourself in an early grave sooner than either of us can afford."

With what he hoped was a reassuring grin he bowed gracefully towards his lord, his composure as elegant as ever even as lungs became irritated even with the softest of breaths.

"Believe me, I have no intention of dying before seeing the world witness your might. I will recover my strength in due time, but until then there is still work to be done."

"I see it is useless to convince you otherwise. Fine, continue your preparations and plots. I will await news of further developments and expect to be informed of any major decisions you would think to make."

"It shall be as you command your eminence. Rest assured of our inevitable victory across the sea as much as we found it in our own lands"

Without another word shared between the two the Great Unifier of the nation left the room and Takenaka Hanbei breathed a sigh of relief before his throat once again began to burn. Air once again forcefully expelled itself from his body with blood following after hit. The red substance tainting purple gloves and white sleeves at it left his mouth painfully and without mercy. Oh the things he would do for more time, the doctors weren't sure how much he had left, but almost all of the said the first thing he had to do was reduce stress on his body and mind. He couldn't do that now though, not with one dream fulfilled and an even grander one to be realized. No, he would fight this, beat it. For his lord, Toyotomi Hideyoshi he would fight off this illness as long as he could. Takenaka Hanbei did not become one of the most powerful men in the Land of the Rising Sun by giving up when challenges arose. He out planned, out thought, and out smarted them with intelligence, deception, and raw cunning. His own sickness could be dealt with later, for now, there was work to be done in preparation the largest undertaking the world had ever seen. The planning stages might take months or even years, but it would come to pass. The invasion of Ylisse would proceed eventually until then there was more still to plan and to finalize. The glory of the Toyotomi would soon be known to all the world, and countless millions call Hideyoshi lord and master. All Hanbei had to was survive long enough to continue planning that future, and eliminate anyone who stood in their way. For a Japan under the Toyotomi, for a world under the Toyotomi, he would struggle on till his dying breath.

* * *

 _A/N Alright the world map begins to expand, and you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. The name of the crossoever is Sengoku Basara Samurai Kings, a great and awesome anime I would recommend you watch. Hopefully you won't need to watch it to get this story, but it always helps. Well, as always review please, and thank you to Mr. Sir XVII for Beta reading!_


	7. Did not think this through

A/N: Just a smaller breather fluff chapter before more crazy stuff happens. Hope this isn't a total waste of space...

* * *

Why couldn't anyone have a sense of humor around here? Did everyone have to be a stick in the mud like her new bodyguard? (Apparently Chrom thought the best use for their Feroxi swordsman was to give her a joyless watchdog) Why did she need a bodyguard anyway, Chrom and her had Fredrick only because he'd always been there and always would be. She didn't need another stern watchdog looking over her while she went about her business. Business that right now included wading through this pond hoping to acquire a certain green animal for a certain innocent endeavour. Their "brilliant" tactician would never see it coming...

"For what purpose are you collecting these frogs?" Lon'qu dared to ask as he followed the royal dutifully through the reeds.

"Just a little something for a little someone." Lissa said nonchalantly as she waited patiently for a frog to hop just close enough for her to trap.

"It's not my business to tell you what to do, but I still find this idea of tormenting our tactician to be a bit uncalled for."

"It's not torment!" Lissa protested as a beautiful green amphibian got closer and closer, "It's just a little something to help lighten his mood."

"Considering your plan likely involves startling him with placement of said frog, I find it highly doubtful your plan will induce relaxation or rest."

"Oh quiet you! I'm this close to getting that frog so stay still and don't make any sudden moves!"

To the tagalongs' credit he follows orders diligently and merely rolls his eyes as she continued to wait for the right opportunity. Her small net was ready as the frog leaped in just the right place for the princess' set trap. Hook line and sinker, the net was pulled and the frog now in her hands. Carefully Lissa set the instrument of mirth in small box for less icky transportation. All while Lon'qu stood, perhaps he was silently judging her. Lissa didn't care either way, this was too good of a chance to pass up! They had just gotten far south enough of Regna Ferox for there to be ponds like this instead of snow capped fir trees. She had been waiting through snowstorms and really annoying delays to get to this point, she was not going to waste it now! The only question now would be where to find Nobutada. Chances were he was in his tent reading strategy tomes collected from both Ylisse's and Regna Ferox's libraries. Or it could be he was hanging out in the barracks like Stahl was encouraging him to do. Anything other than him being at the tent might make this a little more difficult to pull off stealthily, but for the sake of comedy it had to be done. With such a spring in her step she was almost skipping, Lissa strode through the Shepherd's camp while others milled around polishing weapons or having idle conversation.

She found the tactician's tent and in through the opening of the flaps she spied Nobutada reading some book. He was completely oblivious to what was about to befall him.

"You can go take a break now if you want." Lissa tried to order her shadow away. "I don't need a guard to go inside a tent."

"But my duty is to guard your person. Your brother said as much." Lon'qu reminded as stoically as ever. This uncooperative response did not sit well with the royal who groaned dramatically.

"But come on! You won't have to watch out for me if all I'm doing is paying Nobutada a friendly visit!"

Lon'qu thought it over for a minute, his eyes saying that changes were he wasn't going to change his mind. However, perhaps it was going to be Sully to the rescue as the red knight stumbled upon the two of them and her gaze zeroed in on Lon'qu.

"Hey I've been looking for you!" The horsewoman declared, "You're that swordsman the West Khan said was his big shot second in command right?"

"I am the Left Eye of the Khan yes, but I make no great claims of skill or prowess."

"Regardless I need a new sparring partner, Stahl and Chrom are good but if I'm gonna be the best I need to fight as many folks as I can. So what do you say? You think you can handle a fight with me?"

"I have a job to do and it doesn't include taking time off to test my blade against yours."

"Pish! That can wait a little bit. I'm sure Lissa 'll be fine in the middle of camp! Or are you just afraid I'll thrash ya?"

"It's fine you can go let me alone for a little bit while you fight! It's no trouble." Lissa tried to reassure, man getting rid of this guy was harder than she thought!

"I simply do not think it- Proper to fight you, and-"

Lon'qu didn't get to finish that sentence as Sully smirked and interrupted him brashly.

"Heh, Looks like old man Basilio has a crappy mind for picking left eyes. Guess that old bastard needs his head checked!"

That seemed to strike a chord with the Feroxi Warrior, whose stance shifted and his eyes sharpened as if there was a change in the wind. With the honor of his master on the line it seemed, once more would emerge a warrior ready for battle.

"Fine... I will fight with you, but I demand ample space to start! You hear me? Ample!"

A wide grin emerged on Sully's face as the match was set and the two went off towards the ring.

"Alright! Princess you go on ahead and hang with with the tactician." Lissa wasn't quite sure but she almost thought the redhead winked at her for a moment, "I've got a fight to win!"

The two stalked off towards the training ground and Lissa was now free to undergo her plans for a little bit of mischief. Silently and with great care she moved to lay the box on the ground and take its precious cargo into her hands. The green slimy thing croaked softly as it wiggled in her hands, and Lissa was almost ready to drop the thing right then and there. However, her resolve held and she moved inside Nobutada's tent. The flaps mercifully did not make much noise as they moved to accommodate someone with intent to enter. Nobutada was right there, sitting on a pitched chair oblivious to what was about to happen. As she stepped ever closer though she forgot to notice that a certain part of the dirt floor looked a bit different from the rest. One step was all it took for the thin layer of dirt over several spread out cloths to be kicked off and Lissa and her frog to tumble downwards into the earth. With a yelp Lissa moved a good seven or eight feet into the ground with the frog still in her hands. Dirt and dust had been kicked up by her rather rough landing and Lissa coughed a bit before turning her head upward.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" An oh so mocking voice came from above as the grinning face of Nobutada presented itself. "Think you pull a fast one on a tactician a more than once?"

'So he's been preparing since the worm incident' The noble mentally noted...

"Ha he, great. Very entertaining." Lissa snorted in indignation as she realized she would need a way to get out of here. "Now throw me down a rope or something! I can't wait here all day."

Nobutada seemed to be admiring his handiwork as he stroked his evil chin like an evil genius most evilly.

"I'm not sure, it took me and Stahl hours to dig that pit, and I'm not sure I want to have to fill it in just yet..."

While still flabbergasted and agitated at her current set of circumstances there was one part of that sentence that stuck out in Lissa's mind.

"You got Stahl to take part in a prank? He doesn't seem like the mischief making type."

A sly smile appeared on the tactician's face before he exposited more information on his scheme.

"I didn't tell him what we were digging for, and he was all too happy to help out once I snuck him some extra rations. Besides I also needed someone on ground level to have the rope ready for when I needed to get out."

As soon as he said rope he revealed in his hands a length of beautiful long cord and animal hair. Long enough certainly to get her out of this trap. He was taunting her, yes, he was as much a demon as she thought. Only a truly diabolical man would think to trap a princess then tantalize her means of escape in front of her. She would have her revenge, but first she did have to get out of here. She tried in vain several times to climb out of the pit, but soon realized it was a fruitless effort. Her head once again turned upwards to try and negociate with the villian who'd trapped her.

"So when exactly are you gonna throw that rope down and get me out of here?"

"Maybe after I decided sufficient time has passed for you to reflect upon the incident where you thrust a worm into my hand a few days ago."

"Well maybe you need some incentive then!" Lissa growled, none too happy at her current situation.

Well, at the very least she could still get what milage she could out of this frog she spent time catching. With all of her strength her hurled the frog directly at the smug tactician who somehow did not fact the frog into his calculations it seems. Whether it was skill or luck the frog hit right on target and right onto the face of Nobutada.

"Arghhh!" He roared, temporarily blinded by the amphibian and disoriented by the sudden assault Nobutada took one too many steps forward and fell into the pit himself.

"Ow... I think I landed right on my swords..." The tactician moaned as he pulled himself up onto his feet.

"Hmph! Serves you right for trapping me down here!"

"See the problem with that, princess, is now we're both trapped down here, the rope is up there, and that means both of us are trapped down here!"

"Oh..." Lissa suddenly was struck by the idea that maybe throwing a frog at her means of escape was not the best spark of inspiration.

"Now we have to wait until someone comes along and fishes us out of here!"

"Well, we wouldn't be in this problem in the first place if you hadn't decided to try and trap me like this!"

"I only did it to protect myself!"

"Some tactician you are then! Trying and protect yourself only to get us both trapped!"

"Well now we have to focus on getting out of here so pipe down!" Nobutada blustered as he stood up and cupped his mouth with his hands and yelled, "Hey! Anyone out there? We need a hand over here! Helloooo?"

While Nobutada shouted at the top of his lungs, it didn't seem to have gotten the attention of anyone. Thus they were stuck down there, and who knew how long it would be until someone came and got them out with the rope sitting so close yet so far. Why exactly did the pit need to be dug this big? Seriously it was a miracle that neither of the two had suffered any serious injuries, though there was a large amount of dirt of both of their cloths. Oh it was going to be a pain telling Frederick and Chrom about this, they'd just gotten a lecture about that one food fight they'd dragged half the Feroxi dinner hall into. This would not sit well at all. Just like her at the moment really, there was barely enough room for one person to sit down in this hole, let alone two. After just sitting around in silence for a few minutes to cool tempers off, conversation began once more, this time begun by the tactician.

"Okay, Maybe I did go a little far arranging this trap." Nobutada admitted sheepishly as he scratched his head.

That was nice, and good to hear, and that confession made Lissa herself think that maybe she'd also played a part in getting it this far. After all there was that one time on the way to the border...

"Yeah you did, but also I might not be giving you enough time to really catch your breath with all this excitement going on. Maybe I should take it easy on you."

"Truth be told it's not so bad," Nobutada assured, "But I don't like to think I can be caught unprepared. Where'd you get the ideas for all those pranks anyway?"

Lissa grinned cheekily as she waggled her eyebrows and struggled to hold in giggles.

"I'm not giving away all my secrets just yet! A princess must have some things she keeps to herself!"

"Yeah, like how to collect frogs as part of your royal upbringing. What exactly were your parents teaching you growing up?"

At the mention of her parents Lissa froze up. The once cheery conversation suddenly took an uncomfortable turn. Granted Nobutada recognized his mistake almost immediately and a mortified look appeared on his face.

"I... I never actually knew my parents all that well. They both died before I was old enough to remember much of them to be honest."

"Oh, I um... Uh.. I'm sorry. I should've remembered I didn't-"

"It's nothing really; you didn't mean anything bad by it."

Silence reigned for a long while after that little awkward moment. Until suddenly Nobutada stood up from where he was sitting and dusted himself off.

"Hey, I think I've got something you might find interesting."

"Hmm? What is it?" Lissa asked, her curiosity piqued as Nobutada stood and tried to make sure he had some distance.

With great care not to hit Lissa in the confined space they were in, Nobutada took his main sword out from its scabbard. He held the handle with his right hand and lay the flat side of the blade atop his left as he angled the blade so Lissa could see the flat of the sword. This was the first time Lissa had gotten a real good look at the weapon Nobutada never let leave his side. The metal shone even with what little light there was available to the two of them. Of greatest note however were six symbols in line down towards the hilt and handle of the blade. They were six symbols of a like Lissa had never seen before, and she'd read lots of books on history and language of the Yillissian continent. Whatever they were they looked important, their outline was clear cut even against the metal of the sword and they were intricate designs that looked as though they were painted on rather than imprinted.

"Part of me was wondering if you might know anything about these symbols. I wanted to ask sooner but things have just been so crazy lately..."

"I know what you mean. Monsters dropping out of the sky, exploding swordsmen, and even just finding you out in the middle of the field was a weird thing." Nobutada chucked at that remark as Lissa continued with a frown, "Though, I'm sorry to say I can't really help you with finding out what those things mean. Maybe Miriel or the archivist back home can help you more but I've got nothing."

"That's okay. I guess I didn't know what I was expecting otherwise... That you would somehow know what these strange and that it would suddenly help bring back my memories?"

"I does kinda sound silly when you say it like that."

"It was worth a shot right?"

"Couldn't have hurt, and whatever it is it looks pretty cool!"

The wind whipped above the two as the late autumn winds roared loudly through the camp. Lissa remembered someone saying that their might be a windstorm today, which may have been why she could hear the tent flaps even though they were both below ground.

"Maybe we should place bets on who's gonna stumble upon us first..." Nobutada mused absentmindedly

"That's sound like fun!" Lissa perked up, happier with something to do other than just sit around,"So what's on the line? It better be good because you got us stuck down down here!"

"Fine, how about, if I win you have to quit it with the frogs and the worms!"

Hehe, this would be a piece of cake, and even if she did lose she could always think of pranks that didn't involve frogs or worms. Win-win really!

"Then if I'm right, I get to prank you without fear of retaliation for at least four weeks!"

"One week, at most!" Nobutada countered

"Three or I'm not doing it!"

"Two, and that's being generous!"

"Done!" Lissa was quite proud of your haggling skills, but still she was hoping for more on the side of three. But you take what you can get. "And if I'm right (and I always am), then the person who'll get us out of here is gonna be Frederick, he'll be here before you know it, just you watch!"

"Damn, that was gonna be my pick." Nobutada cursed quietly but Lissa could hear him, and she smiled at having possibly outmaneuvered their chief planner. "Alright then I'll go with Stahl, if anyone knows what probably happened it's gonna be him since he's the one who helped me dig this thing."

"Alright then, it's a deal, the gamble is set!" Lissa confirmed as she stretched out her hand for Nobutada to shake in agreement.

Lissa let herself be a little proud in this moment, having still ended up a step ahead of Robin even though they were both several steps down into the earth. The princess also noted how firm and strong Nobutada's handshake was while at the same time being very gentle and not at all overpowering. It would seem they would have to simply wait now for someone to come along. That was okay though, she didn't mind having to be stuck with Nobutada for a while. He was fun to be around when he wasn't throwing himself into his studies or pondering over his past. Both Lissa and Nobutada now simply sat down on the dirt floor absentmindedly and Lissa wasn't sure if she was seeing this right but after Nobutada pulled his hand out of the handshake he was blushing. Thought it could have been the light. This day was turning out to be quite an odd one for the plucky princess, but she wouldn't have it any other way. After all, what was life without some wacky fun every once in awhile? There was lots of bad stuff going on, but that was no reason not to laugh with the people you cared about, and just enjoy time spent in good company. Though it couldn't hurt for Frederick or someone else to come sooner rather than latter, it was almost dinner time and Lissa could hear her stomach growling.

* * *

A/N Please review if you liked it or have any ideas on how this could be better.

As always thanks to Mr. Sir VII for being a great Beta, check out his stories, and please review if you can.


End file.
